The Borrowed Family
by xobriannaxo
Summary: He had her&lost her but when life doesn't go his way she is still there to pick up the pieces even when she has two kids to take care of.He realizes that the feelings he tried to get rid of are still very there&causing him to attach to his borrowed family
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Life With Derek or any characters from that show.**

**So this is my new idea for a story. This story takes place when Casey and Derek are both 29 years old. Derek is a professional hockey player who gets suspend at the beginning of the season for starting a brawl which led to someone being severely injured. He is suspended for the rest of the season which led him to start messing up. He gets a DUI and has to call Casey to bail him out because his dad and Sam both refuse to put up with his antics. Casey agrees to let Derek stay with her while he gets back on his feet. Casey on the other hand has problems of her own. She just got a divorce from Max and is now learning how to balance a job and taking care of two children by herself. She has a 9 year old son and a 6 year old daughter. Hope you like it!!**

**Chapter 1**

Derek Venturi sat in a bar watching a hockey game on a flat screen TV mounted on the wall. It was a game he should have been in, a game that he would have dominated in but that wasn't going to happen. According to the league, Derek Venturi was not allowed to play hockey for the rest of the season. He had been suspended for the rest of what should have been his best season. The only reason he had been punished more so then everyone else was because he had started the brawl in the hockey rink in the middle of the game. He had punched someone square in the face. At the end of the brawl there had been one guy severely injured (he had a concussion and a broken nose) and others with minor injuries. The league had made an example of Derek Venturi showing that they would not tolerate such behavior. Since then Derek had been on a slippery to rock bottom. He was no a frequent fixture at this particular bar. He did have a large amount of money put away but had forgotten to pay his rent. This ended up in him being unceremoniously kicked out of his apartment. He was now living with Sam who was on the verge of kicking him out. George was tired of Derek's antics, too. But it didn't seem as if Derek cared what anyone thought.

"And the Toronto Maple Leafs win another great played game," the announcer on the TV said. Derek watched the television with an annoyed look on his face.

"Good fucking job," Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Hey Venturi put a smile on your face. Your team is winning," the bartender said.

"Their not my team anymore," Derek answered.

"Next season you'll get your chance again. Next season you'll kick all their asses not literally of course that's what got you in trouble in the first place," the bartender laughed.

"Haha very funny," Derek replied. Derek got up and pulled a few crumbled bills out of his pocket, throwing them on the counter.

"Hey you okay to get home," the bartender called after him.

"Yeah I got it," Derek said leaving the bar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Yeah I realize this," Casey Miller said into her cell phone as she walked through the supermarket pushing a cart. She grabbed a box of cereal that looked completely unhealthy and threw it into the cart.

"Emily what am I supposed to do? He said he can't make it. Joey is going to be crushed once again," Casey said.

"Yeah I guess," Casey mumbled as Emily said something back. Casey suddenly turned around and looked up and down the aisle.

"Hey Em I am going to call you back okay," Casey said hanging up the phone.

"Becca! Rebecca Elizabeth Miller where are you?" Casey exclaimed.

"Hey mommy," a little girl said skipping down the aisle.

"Becca where were you?" Casey exclaimed.

"Looking at the books," the six year old answered. She was a small girl with shoulder length black curls and big blue eyes.

"Well don't do go off on your own again. I thought something happened to you," Casey said reaching out to hold Becca's hand.

"Hey mommy can we get a dog?" Becca asked as they walked down the cereal aisle.

"No, we can't get a dog," Casey answered as she tried to steer the cart and hold Rebecca's at the same time.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you can't take care of a fish so why would I get you a dog?" Casey said.

"Because I want one," Becca replied.

"Well I want lower gas prices but I doubt I am going to get that just because I want it," Casey countered.

"Mom Joey has plenty of gas," Becca said with a grin.

"Sweetie that's not the kind of gas I am talking about," Casey said.

"Oh well can I get a dog anyway?" Becca asked. Casey looked at her daughter who was looking up at her with a hopeful look on her face.

"Honey if we could but right now I would think about it but a dog would be too much. I mean you two have school and I have work," Casey said.

"Daddy can help take care of it," Becca said. Casey stopped walking and realized that she had yet to tell Becca that once again Max was blowing off a visit. Max and Casey had been divorce for about a year now and ever since Max had been acting nothing like a parent. He had started missing visits with his children which only occurred every weekend. He had been fine with this in court and now Casey was starting to realize why. She had been surprised when he didn't insist on more time with the kids but now she was beginning to think that he didn't plan to visit his kids at all. He had missed two straight weekends before this one. He barely called the kids anymore but that didn't stop Joey from trying to call his father only to be told that he was busy at the moment. She didn't understand how he could not miss a single child support payment but actually seeing his children was hard.

"Becca daddy can't help take care of it," Casey said.

"Yes, he can! I will ask him when he comes to see us tomorrow," Becca said. Casey sighed and tried to choose her next few words carefully.

"Becca daddy isn't going to be able to come this weekend," Casey said.

"Why? He promised he would come this weekend!" Becca said.

"I know but he is just really busy," Casey said. Becca pulled her hand out of her mother's grip. She started to walk down the aisle and Casey followed.

"Becca I'm sorry," Casey said.

"Whatever," she answered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

About an hour later Casey and Rebecca were picking up Joey from his baseball practice. The 9 year old boy came barreling toward the car cleats hanging form his shoulders. He had Max's short black hair with Casey's big blue eyes. He had Max's tall body while Rebecca had inherited Casey's smaller frame.

"Hey Joey. How was practice?" Casey asked as he climbed into the front seat.

"TJ got hit in the face with a ball," he told her smirking as he fastened his seat belt.

"How did that happen?" Casey asked.

"He was in the left field and Rocky hit it out but he wasn't paying attention. The ball wasn't going that fast so he only got a black eye but it was so cool," Joey remarked.

"Because black eyes are the coolest thing in the world," Casey remarked.

"You know what I mean mom," he said.

"No, I have no idea what you mean actually," Casey replied.

"Guess what Joey," Becca said from the backseat.

"What Becca," he asked.

"Daddy isn't coming again," Becca told him and Casey sighed. This was not how she wanted Joey to find out. Joey had felt practically shunned by his father since the divorce. He had reacted in a way that everyone was telling her was normal for a little boy. Joey had started acting out in school and being very uncooperative at home. She kept saying though that Joey wasn't like that before the divorce he had been a very sweet little boy. Now he was turning into a little troublemaker. In fact George said that he reminded him a lot of Derek at his age which made Casey's skin crawl. She and Derek hadn't kept in touch a lot most of the years in fact she had last seen him right before the divorce although she had called him after the hockey brawl only for him to answer drunk prompting her to hang up the phone. She didn't have time for Derek and his antics especially now when she had two little ones to deal with all on her own.

"He isn't coming?" Joey said looking at his mother.

"He is busy this weekend but I am sure he will come next weekend," Casey said. Joey turned and stared out his window.

"You guys I am really sorry okay. I wish there was something I could do," Casey told them. When they were both silent she sighed and drove away from the baseball field.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that night after the kids were asleep Casey was sitting with Emily in her living room listening as Emily went on and on about Max.

"I mean this is completely irresponsible of him," Emily said.

"I know," Casey agreed.

"I feel so bad for them but you even more. You deserve a break every now and then," Emily stated.

"Emily I don't care about getting a break it's them I am worried about. Joey is really taking this all hard and I don't know what to do," Casey said.

"Well you could-," Emily started before she was interrupted by Casey's cell phone ringing. Casey reached over and grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table. She looked at it confused for a few moments.

"Who is it?" Emily asked.

"No idea," Casey said opening the phone and answering it.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Casey my favorite sister," Derek said.

"Oh god. What do you want Derek?" Casey said.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask a tiny favor," Derek said.

"What?" she asked.

"Well I need a place to stay. You see I got kicked out of my apartment for forgetting to pay the rent and Sam won't put me up anymore. I was wondering if I could stay with you for a tiny bit just until I get things straightened out," Derek asked.

"Keep dreaming," Casey retorted.

"Casey how can you say no to your dear step brother who is in great need?" Derek said.

"Easy. No," Casey answered.

"Casey please," Derek pleaded.

"Derek I have two kids I have to take care of I don't have time for another," Casey told him.

"I promise you won't even know that I am there," Derek told her.

"I don't think so," Casey said.

"Case I am asking you for one favor can't you help a guy out. I am sure Max won't mind," Derek said.

"Max and I are divorce," Casey stated icily.

"Ouch when did that happen?" Derek asked.

"About a year ago," Casey answered.

"Oh well don't you see we need time to catch up. Bond and all that good stuff," Derek said.

"Derek you can stay here for a few days but that is it," Casey finally said.

"Great! You are wonderful. Now could you just come pick me up at the Toronto Jail it's on 550 Gerrard Street so see you in ten," Derek said hanging up the phone.

"Wait a minute!" Casey yelled to a dead phone.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	2. My Best Friend Uncle Derek

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you Derek," Casey said as they got out of her car.

"Nice place," Derek whistled.

"Do you realize that you could have hurt someone or yourself," Casey remarked.

"Well I was sort of drunk Casey," Derek answered. She gave him a look as she opened the front door. They walked in and he dropped his duffel bag looking around. The house was dark and when he followed Casey into the living room he saw Emily sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Em," Derek said.

"Well well if it isn't the jailbird," Emily remarked grinning.

"Thank you Emily for staying here," Casey said.

"No problem. I am going to head home but I will talk to you tomorrow," Emily said getting up.

"Ahh Em you should stay and we can have a sleepover," Derek said with a smirk.

"No thanks," Emily said leaving. Casey walked her out of the room and came back a few minutes later.

"Rule number one no girls over for sleepovers. Rule number two no drinking in my house or coming to my house drunk. Rule number three you will be getting a job because currently you are not employed. Rule number four no swears around the kids," Casey stated.

"Yes mom," Derek said grinning.

"Come on so I can show you to your room," Casey said. He followed her out of the living room grabbing his duffle bag. They went up the stairs and she walked into the first room. She flicked on the light and he looked around. The room had a queen size bed, a bureau, a TV, and closet.

"Nice," he said dropping the bag.

"Yeah well I have to go to bed so see you tomorrow," Casey said.

"Got ya. Oh and Casey thank you," he said and she smiled at him before leaving the room. Derek shut the door behind her and looked around the room.

"This could work. No girls, no drinking, no swearing and get a job. I can do this although I guess that rules out bartender at a strip joint," Derek commented to himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

When Derek woke up the next morning there was a small girl watching him.

"Hello," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The Easter bunny," he answered and she frowned. He sat up and she sat down in a chair that he hadn't noticed the night before.

"You know you don't look like the Easter bunny," she said.

"I'm not really the Easter bunny," he said.

"Oh! Then who are you?" she said.

"Derek," he answered.

"Derek who and why are you sleeping in our guest room?" she asked.

"You know you are really nosey," he told her.

"No, I'm curious," she said.

"Well I am Derek Venturi and I am sleeping here because the floor looked uncomfortable," he answered.

"Hey that is my Grandpa George's last name," she observed.

"Yeah he's my dad," Derek said.

"Really?! I love Grandpa George," she said.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"Rebecca Elizabeth Miller," she answered.

"Right one of Casey's kids," Derek said.

"Are you my uncle, too like Uncle Edwin. He is so cool," she asked.

"Trust me I am way cooler than Uncle Edwin," Derek told her.

"I don't know Uncle Edwin is pretty cool. He does all these magic tricks and he brings me presents all the time," Becca said brightly.

"Really? So how old are you anyway?" Derek asked.

"I'm six. How old are you?" she said.

"Twenty-nine," he answered.

"That's old," she observed.

"Thanks," he said amused.

"Your welcome," she answered.

"So is there another one of you around here?" eh asked.

"I have a brother. His name is Joseph Derek Miller. He is nine," she told him.

"No way! I can't believe she did that. I bet Max was not happy at all," Derek said and Becca frowned.

"My daddy isn't coming to visit us today," she said.

"Sorry," Derek said.

"It's okay I guess. Hey do you want to watch Lilo and Stitch with me today?" she asked.

"I have no idea what that is," he said.

"Oh you'll love it," she told him excitedly.

"Becca!" Casey yelled from downstairs.

"Uh-oh," Becca said getting up.

"That for you?" Derek asked getting out of bed.

"Yep," she said running out of the room. Derek followed her at a slower pace walking down the stairs. This time he took notice to the photos hung up showcasing a happy family. He followed her right into the kitchen where Casey was cooking something at the stove. There was a boy sitting at the table with red hair and Derek had no idea who he was.

"Hey Brian don't you have a house?" Becca said sitting down at the table.

"Becca be nice," Casey said.

"Mom, me and Uncle Derek are going to watch Lilo and Stitch later kay," Becca said.

"Wait what?" Casey said turning around.

"Hey," Derek said.

"I hope she didn't wake you up," Casey said.

"She didn't," Derek said.

"Good because she knows better," Casey said looking at Becca who looked away.

"So that's not your kid," Derek said looking at Brian.

"I'm her boyfriend," Brian said.

"Brian!" Casey exclaimed.

"I know I know. I'm leaving," Brian said getting up and walking out the back screen door.

"Well. I see you like them young now huh Casey," Derek said grinning. Joey walked into the room then and frowned when he saw that Brian was gone.

"Hey what happened to Brian?" Joey asked as he sat down.

"He went home because he is an idiot," Becca told him.

"Rebecca, watch your mouth," Casey said. Derek sat down next to Becca and leaned on the table.

"No elbows on the table," Becca said and Derek rolled his eyes as he took them off the table.

"Who are you?" Joey asked.

"My new best friend," Becca answered.

"Derek," Derek said.

"He's your uncle I guess," Casey said.

"I haven't heard about you before," Joey said.

"Well that's because I am bad news kid. You don't want to hear about me," Derek answered.

"Derek shut up," Casey said.

"Ooohh mommy," Becca said.

"I wanted to be your mom's boyfriend but she doesn't date losers although she marries them so maybe I still have a chance," Derek commented.

"Derek!" Casey exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said looking at Joey and Becca.

"That's mean," Becca said.

"Dad is a loser and a jerk," Joey agreed.

"Joey, he wanted to come," Casey said.

"He is going to miss another game today," Joey said.

"What do you play?" Derek asked and Joey looked at him.

"Baseball," he answered.

"That's not too bad. Not hockey but at least it isn't football," Derek added.

"I don't know how to play hockey and I don't like football," Joey remarked.

"Excuse me?! Casey how could you not teach this kid how to play hockey," Derek said sounding outraged.

"I don't have time," she answered.

"Well then I will have to do it," Derek said.

"Oh me, too," Becca said.

"Sure girls play hockey," Derek said.

"Derek don't say you are going to do something if you don't mean it," Casey said softly.

"I do mean it. What time is your game?" Derek asked.

"Twelve," Joey said.

"Got ya," Derek said getting up. Casey followed him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Shower you want to come," he asked her.

"No thanks. What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Derek I don't know if you realize this but the last things those kids need is someone who is going to tell them things and then go back on their word," Casey said.

"Casey I know what I am doing," he said.

"No, you don't. I think you have proved that before over and over again," Casey said.

"I've changed. Sometimes you have to especially when it leds to losing things the way I did and I'm not talking about hockey," Derek said. He turned around and started walking up the stairs away from her.

"By the way how did Max feel about Joey's middle name?" Derek asked. He stood there on the steps and waited a few minutes before he turned around. She wasn't there anymore but he knew that she had heard him.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter!! Please review!!)**


	3. Let's Play

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 3**

"So you going to tell me?" Derek said to Casey. They were sitting on the bleachers watching Joey as he played baseball. Rebecca was a few rows down with some of her friends gossiping and giggling.

"Tell you what?" she asked, her eyes on the field.

"What happened with you and captain idiot," Derek rudely asked.

"Derek, aren't we a little old to call each other names," Casey commented.

"You are never too old to tell the truth Casey," Derek answered. Casey rolled her eyes and looked down at Rebecca then back up to the field where Joey was waiting to bat.

"Well?" Derek said.

"Well nothing," Casey replied.

"Casey, you didn't get divorced just because you want to. Something happened," Derek said.

"So maybe something did happened. When did it become your business," Casey retorted.

"Case, you will always be my business," he said.

"Derek, I stopped being your business ten years ago. Get that through your head," Casey said.

"You will never stop being my business no matter how much you wish you would," Derek countered. She was silent as he stared at her, studying her.

"Tell me Casey," he said softly. She turned and looked at him, their eyes meeting.

"There is nothing to tell. It just didn't work," Casey said.

"Last time I heard, you and Max were deeply in love and starting your wonderful family together," Derek said his voice laced with bitterness.

"Yeah well you haven't been around for a long time Derek," Casey added.

"I wasn't the one who wanted it that way," he pointed out.

"If I remember correctly the last time I saw you, correct me if I am wrong, but you were telling me I needed to grow up and figure out what I wanted from life," Derek said.

"Why are you doing this? Can't you just leave the past where it was instead of dredging everything up again? I'm helping you aren't I," Casey said. Derek got up and walked down the bleachers to the small concession stands set up. As he stood there buying a soda for himself, his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered it, not caring who it was at this point.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Derek, where the hell have you been?" Sam said.

"Nice to talk to you, too," Derek replied grabbing a bottle of apple juice, iced tea and Gatorade while he was up there.

"Derek, last time I talked to you was last night and you were in jail. I went there this morning they said you were gone," Sam said.

"You weren't going to get me out so I found someone who would," Derek replied as he paid for the drinks.

"Maybe because I am tired of this bullshit. It seems like every time I turn around, I am picking you up drunk but this time you took it to far Derek. Who got you out?" Sam asked.

"Casey," Derek answered as he grabbed the bottles trying to hold them all which was proving to be a difficulty.

"You're kidding me," Sam scoffed.

"Nope. I'm going to stay with her for a little while seeing as how you are kicking me out," Derek said.

"Derek, I can't believe you! Casey...of all people," Sam yelled.

"You know her and Max got divorced?" Derek added.

"I heard something," Sam muttered.

"Oh and didn't you think 'hey maybe Derek might like to know this little tidbit of information'," Derek asked sarcastically.

"I thought you were over her," Sam said amusement in his voice.

"I am," Derek said as he walked past the ball pen.

"Hey Joey," Derek yelled. Joey turned and look at him. Derek threw the bottle of Gatorade at him and he caught it easily.

"Thanks," Joey yelled a grin on his face.

"No problem," Derek answered. As he walked up the bleachers he passed Becca and her friends.

"Becca, here," Derek said holding out the bottle of apple juice. She took it with a Casey like grin on her face.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," he said. As he walked away, he could hear her talking to her friends and what she said brought a smile to his face.

"That's my uncle Derek. He's so cool. He is going to teach me how to play hockey," Becca exclaimed. He went back to his seat next to Casey and handed her the bottle of iced tea which she took with a look of confusion of her face.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Watching a baseball game," he answered.

"I mean what are you doing with her? Derek you two are over. She made it that way and you were doing so well. I mean, you've moved on and she did too," Sam said.

"Yeah, well things change, Sam. I can feel change in the air. In fact, I am calling the coach later think I am going to start going to practices again even if I am not going to play this season," Derek said and Sam sighed.

"Well that's good, but this doesn't help the Casey problem," Sam pointed out.

"It's not a problem, Sam. I am totally over it. Done and done. Through. How many times do I have to say it," Derek asked.

"Until you actually mean it," Sam said.

"I have to go," Derek said.

"Course you do. Just listen Derek and listen good. Getting involved with her and her kids is not going to help you at all. Call the coach and talk to him. Get an apartment but this time remember to pay the rent. Don't live in the past Derek it isn't going to help you move forward with your life," Sam told him.

"Bye, Sam," Derek said hanging up his phone. He looked over at Casey who was studying him with a concerned look.

"How's Sam?" she asked.

"Wonderful," he responded.

"You seem upset," she said.

"I don't get upset," he answered.

"So I guess you don't want to talk about it," she said.

"He's up," Derek said. Casey immediately turned her attention to the game where Joey was stepping up to the plate with his bat in hand.

"Damn, he looks so small," Derek said.

"He's not that small. He is an average height. I asked his doctor," she defended and he laughed.

"Of course you did," Derek said. Joey got on strike and the pitcher threw the ball. He hit it off to the side and the pitcher got ready again.

"Is he any good?" Derek asked.

"I'd like to think so," Casey answered.

"Well you are obviously bias, so I guess we will just have to watch and see," Derek said. Joey got another foul ball and Derek couldn't help but suck in his breath when the pitcher threw the ball. He swore that Joey wasn't going to swing the bat but he did and made actual contact with the ball. The ball soared past second base and Joey took off.

"There we go," Derek said, grinning. Becca was now standing up on one of the bleachers, jumping.

"Run Joey, run," she yelled. Derek got up and swiftly wrapped his arms around Becca's waist and brought her up to where Casey was. He sat down and kept Becca in his lap.

"Becca, you crazy girl. Don't stand on those things you could fall and get hurt," he said and she nodded her head remaining in his lap as Joey stopped at second base. Derek turned to look at Casey who had the same confused look on her face that she had had when he gave her the drink.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled, turning back to watch the game.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Please review!!)**


	4. No, I Don't Think So, Maybe

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 4**

"Hannah Montana," Derek mumbled to himself as he stared at the posters lining Becca's wall. He had been introduced to Hannah Montana the day before. There had been a marathon of the show and saying no to Becca had proved close to impossible. It was Monday now and Casey was at work while the kids were at school. Being his normal nosey self, Derek found himself walking around the unusually quiet house. He was now in Becca's room looking at the walls which were papered with posters obviously hung by Casey. Hannah Montana seemed to be major thing seeing as how she covered a majority of the wall with her.

"Ridiculous," he muttered. "She puts on a wig, sings a few songs, and all of a sudden, she's superwoman. I can wear a wig too," Derek complained. His phone started to ring then and he pulled it out of his pocket answering it without checking.

"Talk to me," he said.

"Hello, Derek," Kendra said and immediately Derek wished he hadn't answered the phone.

"Hey, Kendra. What's up?" Derek sweetly said.

"Oh, don't even try it with me. Sam called and told me you were at Casey's," Kendra said.

"Yeah," Derek replied.

"I will be there in ten minutes," she said and he frowned.

"You don't know where she lives," he pointed out.

"That's why they call it a phone book," Kendra said.

"It's really not necessary," he said.

"I think it is because obviously something has gone extremely wrong in your brain," Kendra argued.

"Trust me, I am completely sane," Derek said as he left Becca's room shutting the door behind me. He walked over to the room next to it and when he opened it, he breathed in heavily. It was Casey's room and as he stared into it, part of him told himself that he definitely should stop at the doorway, close the door, and go downstairs.

"I mean come on Derek talk about trying to live a life that doesn't belong to you," Kendra droned on as Derek walked into Casey's room uneasily despite the fact that Casey wasn't home and wouldn't be for some time.

He walked into the center of the room and looked around. She had a king size bed that was covered with a deep red comforter and had several pillows on it. She had a large closet on one side of the room with a bureau next to it which had several framed pictures on it. He walked slowly over to it only slightly aware of Kendra still speaking as he held the cell phone to his ear. He glanced at the pictures his eye first falling on a picture of Casey with Becca and Joey. It looked fairly recent and he couldn't help but grin at the wide smiles on all their faces. He ran his fingers over the glass wistfully. He looked over at the next picture which showcased a family picture from many years ago. It was eerie to see such a younger version of himself if only he could speak to this younger version to warn him of the future and what it held. He would warn him to hold certain things close before he lost the chance. He looked over at a picture that showed Casey and Max with a toddler Joey and baby Becca. He felt his stomach clench at the sight of Max with his arms around Casey. He quickly looked away from this photo and on to one that surprised him. It was a photo taken the day Casey turned 18. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday. They had been with their friends when this photo was taken and if he was correct, he knew he was, the photo was taken by Sam. Neither Casey nor Derek had known a photo was being taken so both were not paying attention enough to look at the camera. Casey was sitting in Derek's lap leaning against his chest her head turned so she was staring into his eyes. She was smiling broadly at something he had said while he grinned at her a look of total adoration in his eyes. He reached out and traced her face through the glass.

"Derek, are you there?" Kendra asked, sharply.

"Fuck," he exclaimed as he took his hand from the picture quickly and left the room without a glance back. He didn't need to look at the photo. He had the same one buried somewhere in his duffel bag. Only the difference was his copy had many wrinkles and was faded because of the many times he had taken it out whenever he was afraid that he didn't know the exact way she liked her hair parted or the way her eyes light up when someone said something she found funny. Whenever he was afraid of forgetting one detail, no matter how small, he would take out that photo so he could rememorize her face.

"Derek, are you okay?" Kendra asked with concern in her voice.

"No, I am not," he admitted as he walked down the stairs.

"Well, what are you going to do about it," she asked.

"I'm-," he started before he was interrupted. The house phone was ringing, causing him wandered into the living room where he picked it up with his free hand.

"Hello, Venturi residence," he said with a twisted smile.

"Very funny, Derek," Casey said.

"Casey! Shouldn't you be at work?!" he asked surprised but happy to hear her voice.

"Well I was actually calling to ask you for a favor but now I see that this is not a good idea," Casey mumbled.

"Come on,Case. Whatever it is I can take care of it," Derek said.

"Becca got sick at school," Casey said.

"I see. Well, don't worry about it. I will go get her," Derek promised.

"Are you sure?" Casey asked.

"Yeah, don't even worry about it," he said.

"I'm going to call her school and tell them you have permission to get her okay?" Casey said.

"Yep. I will leave right now," he said.

"Thanks," she said and he grinned before hanging up.

"Derek! Where are you," Kendra demanded.

"Oh crap," Derek said as a thought found its way into his brain.

"Hey, Kendra! I need a favor can you come get me like pronto," Derek asked.

"Sure...but we need to talk," Kendra said.

"Sure, whatever you say," he said.

**DASEY**

Derek strode into Becca and Joey's school confidently going straight to the main office. He leaned over to see the secretary.

"Why hello! How may I help you?" she said.

"I am here to pick up Rebecca Miller," he informed her.

"Of course. Her mother just called and said someone was going to get her," she said.

"Right, that would be me, Derek Venturi," he said. She looked over a sheet of paper and nodded her head.

"Yep, that is correct. She is coming right now. Poor dear threw up all over another's child's desk," she told him and he winced.

"Uncle Derek?" a shaky voice said from a few feet away. He looked to see Becca being accompanied by who he assumed was the nurse. She looked very shaky and her face was flushed. He quickly walked over to him and swiftly but gently picked her up to cradle her in his arms.

"Where's my mommy," she asked softly.

"She's at work sweetie but don't worry, I got ya," he promised. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Don't worry dear, I'll sign her out for you," the secretary told him and he smiled at her gratefully before leaving the school. He walked out to Kendra's waiting car but instead of just depositing Becca in the back and going to the front, he sat her down softly and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and fastened her seat belt as gently as he could trying not to disturb her. Once she was settled her looked up to see Kendra looking at with a weird look.

"What?" he whispered but instead of answering, she shook her head in disbelief and turned around to drive. Soon, they were at Casey's and he was bringing Becca up to her Hannah Montana-themed room. He settled the small sleeping girl into her bed and covered her with a light blanket. He pushed her short curls out of her face and frowned as he looked at her flushed face.

"You'll be okay, Becca. Soup that's what you need and lucky for you I know how to use a can opener. Your mom taught me," he said frowning at the connection. He looked at her one last time and then walked quietly out of the room. He walked down the stairs and saw Kendra waiting impatiently.

"She's in bed," Derek told her.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Kendra asked as he walked past her into the kitchen. He rummaged around to try and find the can opener and ended up finding it just where he thought Casey would put it.

"Making soup," he told her.

"I mean here," she said.

"Umm...taking care of a sick kid," he answered as he opened a cabinet, finding it fully stocked. He grinned as he reached in and pulled out a can of chicken noodle soup acknowledging that it was Casey's favorite kind of soup as he did this.

"Derek, that's not what I mean and you know it," she said.

"Oh, come on, Kendra! You aren't having fun? Come on sing with me! Anywhere we are. Anywhere we go. Everybody knows. We got the party with us," he said.

"What the hell is that from," she asked.

"Hannah Montana! Oh, come on, you know...the episode were the Jonas Brothers guest starred," Derek exclaimed.

"You've lost it," Kendra remarked.

"No, not yet," he said as he went through the motions to make the soup.

"Derek, you can't do this," Kendra said.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Live a life that doesn't belong to you," she said.

"What in the world are you talking about?" he said.

"I saw the way you looked at that little girl. She's Casey's little girl…Max's little girl. I think you need to remember that," Kendra said.

"I know she's not my kid, okay! I know she's Max's, geesh, why did you even have to say his name," Derek exclaimed.

"You should keep your voice down you're going to wake up...umm," Kendra said.

"Rebecca," Derek answered.

"Right. Rebecca. Anyway Derek, you need to get out of this house. You need to get away from Casey and her family so you can start over," Kendra said.

"Remember how it used to be?" he asked and she frowned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Senior year and the first year of college. Best years of my life I swear," he said.

"Derek," she said softly.

"You know, I really am over her I swear or I was at least now I don't know," he said, sighing.

"What makes you think you aren't," she asked.

"Remember that picture Sam took on her birthday, the day we finally told our parents. She has it in her bedroom," Derek told her a small smile on her face.

"That was a nice picture," Kendra said.

"You know what Joey's middle name is?" Derek asked a smirk forming on his face and Kendra looked at him frowning.

"Derek," Derek told her and her jaw dropped.

"That's what I said...or thought...or whatever," he said.

"Wow! Well, that is interesting," she said.

"I know," he said turning back to the soup.

"Very interesting," she commented.

"Did you ever think that maybe..." she said.

"No, trust me, no," he said.

"Are you sure because you two broke up and then she went out with him," she pointed out.

"Kendra, trust me, Joey isn't mine," Derek said.

"Derek, how can you be so sure?!" she asked and he wheeled around.

"Because we never-," he said stopping as the words spilled out.

"Wait a second, you two never did it?" she exclaimed.

"No," he said blushing.

"Okay I don't believe that for a second," Kendra stated.

"Well, it's true," he lied.

"But Derek, I mean, it's you," she said laughing.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't me who wanted to wait it was her," Derek told her.

"And you went along with this for two years," Kendra asked and he shrugged.

"Wow you must have loved her," she commented and he winced.

"Could we not talk about any of this any more?" Derek asked painfully.

"Wow, you waited for her and she still dumped you," Kendra realized.

"She didn't _dump_ me. It was a mutual decision," Derek said.

"Yeah right. Derek, you were in your dorm room depressed for weeks and when you finally came out for something other than classes, you got drunk and we had to bring you back to your room where you drunk-dialed Casey," Kendra pointed out.

"Yeah, a lot of good that did me," he said.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Max answered. You looked so sad, Derek. We didn't know what to do," Kendra said softly.

"Well, I got over it, didn't I," he replied.

"Or at least you thought you did," she said.

"No, I am," he decided.

"You sure?" she asked worried.

"Yeah I mean she made her choice," Derek said stirring the soup.

"Yeah and you know what you are better off this way," Kendra said and he nodded his head not believing it for a second.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it! Not sure if any of you noticed when they were talking about the sex thing the little thing in there. Is Derek lying to protect someone or because he has no clue himself what is going on? On my profile page is a poll on whether or not Derek should be Joey's real dad. Please voice your opinion. And remember please review then I will sooonnnn update!!)**


	5. Don't Go

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 5 **

"I don't get it," Derek said, to a now perky Becca as they sat, side by side, on the couch, watching Hannah Montana.

"She's a superstar but still a normal kid," Becca explained, growing exasperated with Derek.

"So? I am a normal guy who is a superstar but I don't have a show," Derek pointed out.

"Uncle Derek, you are not a superstar," she said laughing.

"Yes, I am! I am on a famous hockey team," he exclaimed.

"Really? Are you still on the team? Will I get to see you play on TV?" she asked excited and he regretted bringing it up.

"Well...I'm not playing for them right now but I will next year," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I was a very bad boy and I did something stupid," he answered.

"Oh, I see. So they grounded you?" she replied.

"Yeah...you could say that," he answered as the front door opened.

"Joey, I am trying to talk to you," he heard Casey say.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Joey said and a few moments later he stomped his way into the living room and sat down on the love seat. Derek looked at him and was startled when he saw that his right eye was bruised purple.

"Joey, what happened?" Becca gasped.

"I thought you were sick," he muttered, darkly.

"I was but Uncle Derek took care of me," Becca said.

"She's still sick but she can watch TV as long as she doesn't get to crazy," Derek said.

"Whatever," Joey replied.

"So, what happened?" Derek asked, nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Well kid, I hate to point this out but you have a black eye," Derek said.

"Yeah? So what?" Joey retorted.

"Well, you didn't have one when you left for school but you have one now, so in between that space of time, something happened," Derek explained.

"I got into a fight," Joey stated.

"Well, it looks like you lost kid," Derek said.

"Joey, fighting is bad," Becca added.

"Shows how much you know. I won the fight," Joey said, proudly.

"Well, aren't you scrappy," Derek commented.

"I guess your mom isn't happy with you," Derek said after a few moments of silence.

"She's never happy with me," Joey said, softly.

"Now I am sure that's not true. Your mom loves you," Derek said.

"She has to love me…she's my mom," Joey pointed out and Derek sighed.

"So, why were you fighting," Derek asked.

"Josiah," Joey answered simply.

"You fought Josiah?" Derek said.

"No, I fought because of Josiah. Josiah is this kid who is like the size of Becca and Banner was picking on him," Joey explained.

"I see. Who is Banner," Derek asked.

"Banner is this idiot in our grade. Everyone says he has stayed back like three times and he treats everyone, but his friends, like garbage. He was picking on Josiah and I told him to stop but he didn't. When he didn't stop, I warned him again and he didn't listen...so I punched him," Joey replied.

"Is this Banner kid bigger than you?" Derek asked worried.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter," Joey answered.

"What makes you think you won?" Derek asked.

"Because he got a bloody nose, all I have is this black eye," Joey retorted.

"Joseph!" Casey's voice yelled. Joey looked toward the door, warily but Derek got up.

"I got it," Derek said tousling Joey's hair as he passed him. He went into the kitchen to see Casey leaning against the counter with a tired look on her face.

"Hey, beautiful," Derek said, smiling.

"Hi, Derek," Casey said, frowning.

"How are you?" Derek asked.

"Fine. How is Becca?" she asked.

"Oh, she's great. She came home, slept, puked, ate some soup, then we watched some Hannah Montana," Derek told her.

"Thank you for getting her. I really appreciate it," Casey said softly.

"No problem. You are lucky I was on the phone with Kendra, she got here a lot quicker than a cab could," Derek said.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot you weren't aloud to drive," Casey exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I figured out. But about Joey...," Derek said.

"What about him?" she asked, defensively.

"I talked to him about the fight and I really don't think you shouldn't be so hard on him. He was trying to do the right thing...in his own little way," Derek answered.

"Derek, I know why he was fighting, I talked to Josiah but that doesn't make what he did right," Casey said.

"I think it does," Derek retorted.

"Of course you do," Casey muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean," he asked angrily.

"I'm just saying, Derek, of course you would agree with a nine year old, taking justice into his own hands. I don't think you realize that he is only nine, he doesn't understand the consequences of his actions! What if that boy had gotten hurt?" Casey said.

"What if Josiah had gotten hurt and Joey had felt bad for not doing something?" Derek shot back.

"That's not the point, Derek," Casey said.

"Then what is the point because I think I have missed it?" Derek asked annoyed and angry.

"He has to learn that violence is not a way to solve problems and if you ask me, so do you," Casey said, referring to the reason why Derek was suspended from hockey.

"Low blow, Casey, even for you. After everything I've done for you. All the lies I've told and all the times I've stepped aside. I let you live your life with Max, who was supposed to take care of you and look at how well that turned out. But you don't see me coming here and throwing that in your face," Derek said anger ringing in his voice.

"I didn't need your permission to live my life Derek," Casey replied.

"Casey, you and I both know how hard I could have made things for you but I didn't...because I love you. Well, guess what? I am tired of stepping down and letting you have your way," Derek told her and her face paled.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"You know what I am talking about Casey. I loved you and despite that, you still found a reason to be unhappy. Sorry I'm not Max, Case, but you knew that when you got involved with me," Derek said.

"Derek, it was never about any of that," Casey softly told him.

"Then what was it about? Because I have no idea why it seemed like once Max was back in the picture, you couldn't get rid of me fast enough," Derek asked and in answer, Casey looked away. He clenched his jaw and resisted the urge to punch the wall. He turned around and walked out of the room towards the front door. He walked out it and slammed it shut behind him loudly. As he walked away from the house, he heard the front door open and a voice call after him.

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek, come back!" Becca yelled. He wheeled around to see her crying and trying to follow him but her small frame was covered with a blanket making her travel slow and clumsy.

"Becca, go inside! What are you thinking? You're sick!" Derek said as he walked over to her.

"I don't want you to go, too! You promised you'd teach us hockey," she said tears falling down her face. He was surprised at this show of emotion and winced. He remembered something Nora had once told him about younger children attaching to people quickly. He bent down and picked up Becca holding her close to him as he walked back towards the house.

"Please don't leave," she begged as he set her back down on the porch.

"Becca, I'm not sure if this is a good idea," he told her.

"But you have to stay! You can't leave us. Who is going to make me soup?" Becca asked.

"Becca, come inside," Joey said appearing at the door. He had a look on his face that made him look much older than he was. It was a resigned, hard, and sad look.

"But he can't leave," she said throwing her arms over him hugging tightly.

"You promised you'd teach us hockey. You can't break a promise," she whispered.

"We promise to be good. Joey won't fight anymore and then you and mommy won't fight," Becca assured him.

"Becca, that wasn't why we were fighting. This was not your fault or Joey's. It just isn't a good idea," Derek told her. He sat her back down and stood up. He looked over at Joey who looked away.

"Please, don't leave," Becca whispered once more. As he looked at her blue eyes shiny with tears he knew there was no way in hell he could just walk away now.

"Oh, come on! Tears, that is really not fair!" Derek complained but she pouted and he groaned.

"Come on, let's go inside. You're supposed to be sick," Derek said, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Wait, so you're staying?" she yelled.

"Yeah, I'm staying," he answered. He walked up the porch stairs and put his arm on Joey's shoulder so he could steer him inside.

"You're staying?" Joey said confused.

"Yes, but if your mother asks, it's because I like the free food," Derek told him as Becca beat on his back with her little fists.

"Okay, as long as you promise to stay forever and ever and never leave us," Becca said and Derek took her off of his shoulder. He placed her down on the couch and steered Joey onto the couch.

"You guys, I will have to eventually leave," he told them.

"Why?" Becca asked, confused.

"Because this isn't my home but I will stay long enough to teach you hockey," he told them.

"It can be your home," Becca said.

"No, I need to get my own home and a job," Derek said.

"I can help you look," she said, excitedly.

"Well...I guess," Derek said.

"We can get you a job as coach of the team at school," Joey said.

"Umm, are they looking?" Derek asked and Joey nodded his head, excitedly.

"I see," Derek answered.

"We can get you a big house so we can come visit you all the time," Becca exclaimed.

"Right, visit all the time," Derek said frowning.

"And we can watch Hannah Montana at your house!" she said.

"Whatever happened to Lizzie McGuire and That's so Raven," he asked and she wrinkled her nose.

"Becca doesn't watch those shows," Joey answered, grinning.

"Right a little old for you, I guess. Now it's all about Miley Montana and her shenanigans," Derek muttered.

"Hannah Montana, Uncle Derek. Miley Cyrus is her real name," she said.

"Right, of course. You know, when she grows up that girl is going to have a complex," Derek said and Becca wrinkled her nose again.

"You need blue lights," Becca said.

"Blue lights?"

"Yeah so the room will be pretty and stuff," Becca said.

"I think I am going to stick with the standard normal lights," he answered. Casey walked into the living room and when she saw Derek stopped, surprise obvious in her eyes.

"Uncle Derek is going to stay but not forever because he needs a house so we are going to help him and then we can go visit him all the time," Becca explained, turning so she was facing her mother with an excited look on her face.

"I see," Casey said with a confused look on her face.

"As long as it is okay with you of course, I mean, me staying," Derek said.

"Oh, mommy please! Don't let him leave," Becca begged.

"Yeah, mom, come on," Joey said and Casey frowned.

"Of course he can stay, I never said he had to leave," Casey said.

"But you two fought and he was going to leave just like daddy. I don't want Uncle Derek to leave and never come back," Becca said, close to tears again. Derek got up and pulled Becca into his lap.

"Becca, I'm here, aren't I? I promise that when I do leave, I will come back and visit," Derek said.

"Daddy promised, too," Becca said.

"Well, Max and are two totally different people trust me," Derek said.

"Pinky swear," Becca said, holding out her pinky. Derek latched his pinky with hers and she smiled brightly.

"No one can break a pinky swear," Becca said and Joey rolled his eyes.

"I've never broken one," Derek said looking up at Casey, who looked close to tears.

_Flashback_

_Derek and Casey were lying in Derek's bed on a school night, at 2 AM. Casey didn't feel like moving to get up and go to her bed. Even if she had, she would have had to get past Derek, who had his arm wrapped securely around her waist. Casey had her eyes shut but Derek knew she wasn't asleep. He was staring at her as if he was memorizing her face. _

"_Derek, stop staring at me," she said._

"_I'm not staring at you," he lied and she opened one eye. _

"_Derek, stop being a weirdo," she joked and he rolled his eyes._

"_I am not being a weirdo," he said._

"_Yes, you are. But don't worry, you're my weirdo," she said grinning. She pressed her lips against his and he pulled her closer, even as her lips left his._

"_You know I love you right?" Derek whispered._

"_Promise to love me forever," Casey said and he nodded his head._

"_Pinky swear?" she said offering him her pinky finger with a smile on her face. _

"_Pinky swear," he murmured as he intertwined their pinkies._

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I have no idea why I updated so soon. Voting is still going on. Please review!!)**


	6. Forever Mine, Not His

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 6**

Derek and Becca were sitting on a bench the next Saturday in the middle of the town. Derek was reading the apartment ads in the newspaper while Becca was sitting next to him using a straw to drink apple juice out of a bottle. She was wearing a red dress with black leggings and black flats. When they had gone to the store to buy a news paper and some juice she had talked him into buying her a pair of plastic red sunglasses that were much too big for her face. He had to admit she looked adorable though.

"So where to next?" she asked pushing the sunglasses up to the bridge of her nose. As soon as she let go they fell back down.

"Well this apartment has two bedrooms so we should start with it first. It says walk ins are fine," Derek told her.

"Let's go," she said and he stood up folding the newspaper as he did. Once he was up he slipped it into his back pocket. He offered Becca, who was now standing with the bottle in one hand, his hand and she slipped hers into it. He took the empty apple juice bottle and threw it into the garbage next to them. They walked down the street at a slow pace (for her benefit). She was humming and he couldn't help but grin down at her amused by her happy mood. Max had bailed on visiting again which was why he had offered to take Becca out with him while Joey had practice. It took them about ten minutes longer then it would have taken him alone but they did get to the apartment. They walked into the building and to the office. A young woman was in it writing something. Derek knocked on the door softly and the woman looked up immediately. She was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and big hazel eyes which was why Derek was surprised when he didn't feel the need to flirt or even try to hit on her. He chalked it up to Becca being there.

"Hello! May I help you?" she asked.

"We are to see the apartment up for rent. The two bedroom," Derek said and she smiled brightly. She stood up and walked over to them holding out her hand.

"Of course! I am Stacey Walker. I am the apartment building manager," she said as they shook hands.

"I'm Derek Venturi," he said and she nodded.

"And who is this cutie?" she asked looking at Becca.

"This is Becca," Derek answered.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Becca," Stacey said.

"It's very nice to meet you too," Becca answered.

"How about we go look at the apartment," Stacey offered and Derek nodded his head.

"Sounds good," Derek said. Stacey led the way and they followed her up the stairs.

"The apartment is ready to rent so if you and your daughter like it you can move in right away," Stacey said and Derek's eye widened. He looked down at Becca who had a bright smile on her face.

"Umm yeah," he said. Soon they were in front of a door and Stacey opened the door. Derek and Becca walked in and immediately she let go of his hand and started walking around.

"So the apartment is ready to go," eh asked and she nodded. He didn't know why but the idea of leaving Casey's house already bothered him.

"Hey," Becca yelled from another room and he went in search of her. He found her in one of the bedrooms.

"What?" he asked.

"I like it," she said.

"Yeah I guess," he agreed.

"So you going to move," she asked seeming sad. He studied her for a minute and walked out of the room and down the hall into the kitchen. She had followed him and he turned to look at her.

"No, it's not right," he answered and her face brightened.

"I mean the kitchen is too small," he told her and she nodded her head.

"You're right!" she exclaimed.

"Looks like we are going to have to keep looking," he told her.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek and Becca walked into the house three hours later. They walked into the kitchen and saw Casey grading some papers. She looked up and smiled softly at them, Becca more than Derek. Since their fight that had almost resulted in Derek leaving she had avoided him.

"How did the apartment search go," she asked.

"We didn't find anything mommy," Becca exclaimed.

"Oh," Casey said.

"We went to seven places but they were all wrong," Becca told her and Casey looked at Derek who shrugged.

"I have somewhere I have to go but I will be back later," Derek said.

"Do you need a ride?" she said and he shook his head.

"Kendra should be here to bring me," he said.

"Oh okay," Casey said.

"See you later Uncle Derek," Becca said and he grinned.

"See ya kid," he said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Derek was sitting in the office of his hockey coach idling waiting for him.

"Derek," coach Rob William said as he opened the door.

"Hey coach," Derek said grinning.

"So what brings you to my office," he asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you," Derek replied.

"Of course, of course," he said.

"I was wondering if maybe I could start practicing with the team again. I realize I can't play in any games but I don't want to just rest on my ass all season," Derek said.

"Well I would love to you have practice with us. I offered that to you and I seem to remember an answer not worth repeating," the coach said.

"Yeah well I feel better now," Derek said.

"So what have you been up to," the coach asked curiosity in his eyes.

"Well a couple weeks ago I got arrested for a DUI," Derek said.

"Well you certainly know how to have a fun time," the coach laughed.

"But I am staying with my step sister Casey and her kids for a while," Derek said looking away as the coach's eyes widened with realization a few moments later.

"Derek, Derek you really know how to get yourself in a mess don't you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked innocently.

"You know what I am going to stay out of this but I hope for your sake you know what you are doing Venturi," the coach said and Derek grinned.

"I always know what I am doing," Derek retorted.

"I have no idea what I am doing," Derek said to Kendra not even five minutes later as they drove to Casey's house.

"Well sucks to be you," Kendra replied.

"You are a horrible friend," he said.

"Yeah well I tried to warn you," Kendra said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Derek muttered.

"Have sex with her it will get rid of the sexual tension. You two never did it but once you do then you can go back it normal life," Kendra said and Derek sighed.

"About that," Derek said and Kendra looked at him. He frowned and she stopped the car abruptly.

"Kendra what the hell!"

"I knew you were lying! There was no way you two went all that time and didn't sleep together!"

"Why is it a big deal?" Derek asked.

"Because that means Joey _is_ yours," Kendra said.

"No, it doesn't," Derek scoffed.

"Derek she broke up with you, got with Max and all of a sudden is pregnant," Kendra said as someone beeped their horn behind her.

"Umm Kendra," Derek said looking behind them.

"Don't worry about them," Kendra said.

"Listen I know who Joey's dad is so don't worry about it," Derek answered.

"Are you sure you know who Joey's dad is?" Kendra asked.

"Yeah I am sure," he said.

"Well who is it?" Kendra asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This movie is going to be hilarious," Sam muttered as he watched the commercials for the upcoming movie Stepbrothers. Sam and Derek were hanging out in Casey's living room, the day after Derek had gone apartment shopping with Becca. Casey, Joey and Becca had all gone to a party at a friend's house, leaving Derek by himself.

"He'll never find you," Derek said grinning.

"So," Sam said looking over at Derek as the commercial ended.

"So...what," he asked.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing much," Derek replied.

"Kendra said you knew who Joey's dad is," Sam said bluntly.

"I have a strong hunch, yes," Derek said.

"Well, who is it?" Sam asked.

"His father, I am assuming," Derek answered.

"Very funny," Sam said, wryly.

"Listen, I am a not a nosey person and if Casey says Max is his dad, then Max is his kid," Derek said.

"And you believe her?" Sam said.

"Yes and you have never even seen the kid, so what do you know," Derek said, annoyed.

"You get a picture and I can tell you who his dad is," Sam said. Derek got up and went to the mantle. He picked up a picture of Joey and Becca and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at the picture and uncertain flashed across his face.

"What do you think?" Derek asked.

"Well…he looks like Casey, they both do," Sam said.

"Becca looks like Max," Derek pointed out.

"Yeah, but only a little other than a few things, she is Casey's twin but Joey doesn't look like Max or you," Sam said.

"Thank you," Derek said.

"Although...," Sam said, studying the picture closely.

"He's got your smile," Sam said.

"No, he doesn't," Derek said, steely and Sam looked up, surprised.

"Yes, he does," Sam retorted.

"You don't know what you are talking about. Don't you think I would have known she was pregnant?" Derek replied.

"I think, no. I know that you loved her and you still do. I know that if you thought she was unhappy, you would have done anything to let her be happy. You wouldn't want to see her unhappy, so you would give her up if you had to," Sam said.

"You're crazy," Derek said.

"No, I just know how you are," Sam said.

"She dumped me and the way you say it, it's like I just let go," Derek stated, standing up.

"Oh, I know you put up a fight but she's Casey. You always did whatever she told you even when it killed you," Sam said.

"You're an idiot," Derek exclaimed.

"No, I am not. I think that night she told you that she was pregnant and you didn't take it as she thought you were. Knowing you and the way you are, you were probably happy. That would have bothered her and she took off because you didn't realize what this would do for both of your futures. Derek, our first year of college, you didn't have a major decided and she always bugged you about it. But I bet Max had a major chosen and he liked her, always did. I bet he was happy to help her out in her time in need. She just broke up with you and needed a shoulder to cry on. Things happened and next thing you know Casey's pregnant with Max's baby, or at least that's what he thought, but you always knew better, right Derek?" Sam said and Derek stared at him, shocked, his face pale.

"Hello," Casey said as she opened the front door. She walked into the living room and looked from Derek to Sam concerned and confused.

"You guys okay?" she asked and Sam shrugged smiling easily.

"Derek, you okay?" Casey said and he looked at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," he managed to say.

"You know what, I have to get going but Derek we can continue this discussion at another time," Sam said, grabbing his jacket. He patted Derek on the back and smiled at Casey before leaving the house. Casey looked at Derek, who was now sitting on the couch thinking.

"Derek, what's going on?" Casey asked worriedly.

"Nothing," he mumbled.

"Derek, you look like you're going to throw up," she said, sitting down next to him. She reached over and took his hand in her's, rubbing her thumb across his palm. He looked over at her, surprised and then looked down at their hands. When he looked back up at her face, she was blushing but didn't remove her hand from his.

"What happened?" she asked him softly.

"Nothing really. I am just being an idiot," Derek muttered.

"You're not an idiot Derek," Casey said.

"Thanks," he said.

"I, umm...I'm sorry for everything that happened last week. I shouldn't have said the stuff I said. It was mean and not necessary," Casey said.

"Don't worry about it. I said some stuff that was stupid, too. We all do," Derek said.

"Yeah well I say stupid things way too much, especially to you. I shouldn't everything we have been through and everything you have done for me," she said and he stared at her as she looked at their hands.

"Wait a second, where are the kids?" he asked.

"At my friend, Jane's house. She has three kids around the same ages and they wanted to have a sleepover," Casey explained.

"I see. Well, that's good you get some time off," he said.

"Yeah, I guess. Although, time off from them isn't that fun. To be truthful, I think I'm boring now," she commented, leaning back into the couch. Their hands were still intertwined and he was hoping they would stay that way for a little while longer.

"Casey, you were always boring," he said and she shot him an annoyed look.

"Joking, of course," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Derek, you looked at seven apartments yesterday and not one was good enough," Casey said.

"Let's just say that none of them have the same pull as I feel from other places," he said to her, with a grin. She smiled softly at him and he squeezed her hand praying that they could stay like this forever.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Originally, this was two chapters but I was up too late and my head was spinning with joy towards you all. I hope you are all okay because I know some of you had strong feelings against Derek being his dad but it will be explained more in detail next chapter...what happened that is. Oh next chapter there is an appearance by Max not really a big deal but he will come again after that too!! Please review!!)**


	7. Clearing the Air

**Disclaimer-I own nothing…**

**Chapter 7**

When Derek woke up, he could hear someone walking quietly by his room. The steps were heavier than Joey and Becca's. He realized then, with a start, that it must be Casey because the kids were sleeping over someone's house. Derek got up quickly and went downstairs ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers. He practically ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where Casey was talking on the phone. She was wearing shorts that were driving him crazy and a tank top that he wanted to pull over her head and throw on the floor.

"Last time I checked, no one was holding a gun to your head," she said into the phone. It was obvious that she would rather being doing anything than having the conversation she was having.

"Max, last time I checked, I didn't get myself pregnant," she said.

"Oh, very mature of you," she said. Derek rolled his eyes and went over to her. He yanked the phone out of her hand and she looked at him startled.

"Hello, Max! You are going to have to call Casey back some other time, she is just about to leave," Derek said into the phone.

"Derek!? What the hell are you doing in my house," Max asked.

"Umm, last time I checked, you don't live here. Let me check again…wait you still don't live here. But don't worry, I will be sure to tell your daughter you said hi," Derek said, purposely leaving out Joey.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Max asked, angrily.

"Oh, Max. Don't worry about what I am doing, just worry about yourself. I've got everything here covered so you don't have anything to worry about," Derek assured him.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are," Max said.

"I am Derek Venturi, the superstar but you already knew that. Talk to you later, Max," Derek said before he hung up the phone, triumphantly. He looked at Casey, who had a shocked look on her face.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked her.

"This is my house," she answered, annoyed.

"No, I mean, didn't you just hear what I said. We have to go in, like, ten minutes so go throw on some sweats," he told her.

"Where do you think we are going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise but you do need to drive," he told her.

"Sweats?" she said and he nodded his head. He watched her walk away and stood there for a few moments surprised she hadn't put up more of a fight. He walked up the stairs to his room and changed into black sweats and a wife beater with a black hoodie over it. He walked down the stairs to see Casey already waiting, impatiently.

"Hey, we match," he said, grinning as he looked at her black sweats and white t-shirt.

"Well, sort of," he said and she rolled her eyes before grabbing her keys. She opened the front door and walked out with him following close behind. She got into the driver's side and he into the passenger side. She looked over at him expectantly and he grinned.

"You ready for an adventure, Case?" he said and she groaned.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

About a half hour later, Derek and Casey were walking on a trail. She was annoyed, while he couldn't stop grinning.

"I can't believe you forgot," he said, looking back at her as she walked behind him, sulking. He was silent for a few more minutes, until finally, they were out of the woods and in a clearing. The clearing was somewhat small and secluded. The trail ended here apparently. The clearing was about 20 feet all around and it was bordered by woods on all sides except one. The one side ended and if you looked over, you would see a clear lake , several feet down. As Casey realized where they were, she gasped and looked at Derek, stunned.

"I was about to say, Case. If you didn't remember, it would break my heart. Although, you do that so much I would be okay with it," he said and she frowned as she watched him look at the lake below. She didn't understand how he could joke about things like this.

"Derek, I…" Casey started, stopping when no words came to her. She sat down in the grass, watching as he looked down at the water.

"You know, I jumped into that water," he told her suddenly.

"Do you realize how dangerous that is?!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't really care that day," he answered, not looking at her.

"Why?" she asked, softly.

"Because that was the day you married Max," he answered. He looked at her, a small, sad smile on his face. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them so she was pinning her legs against her chest. She pushed her face against her legs and she thought.

_Flashback_

"_Derek we have class at seven tomorrow," Casey said to Derek, who simply smiled at her as he pulled her down the trail that had become worn with their footsteps._

"_Class can wait," he told her._

"_If we fail, then our parents will go berserk," Casey informed him._

"_First of all, there is no way you would ever fail. Second, how can I fail when I have my own personal tutor," he replied. _

"_Well, your personal tutor is getting tired of staying up so late to help you cram for tests," she said._

"_So that's what you call last night, cram time," he said and she blushed._

"_Well, not last night," she said. They arrived at the clearing then and Derek plopped down on the grass, while Casey sat down with a lot more grace, next to him. He immediately slid his hand into hers, intertwining their fingers. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed softly._

"_I'm going to miss you," she said, softly._

"_It's one week, two days and three hours. You will barely notice I'm gone," he said. Derek was going away for a hockey tournament in two days. This would be the first time Casey and he were apart for more than a day in the two years that they had been dating. It was the end of their freshman year in college and both were happy that school would be over soon. Their summer was already planned and the only thing they needed to know was that they would be together every minute of it. _

"_It's going to seem like forever," she disagreed._

"_Don't worry about it. When I get back, everything will go back to normal and we can come here, hangout and you know, other stuff," he said, a grin on his face as he leaned back. She turned her head and looked at him._

"_What other stuff?" she asked._

"_You know, other stuff," he said, running his hand up and down her arm, with a grin on his face._

"_Oh, I don't think so," she said, trying not to grin._

"_Oh, come on, Casey," he complained._

"_Derek! Out here!?" she exclaimed. He fell back into the grass and hit his head against the ground over and over._

"_Casey, we did it before out here," he pointed out._

"_Still," Casey said as she blushed._

"_Casey, why are you blushing," he said sitting up so he was leaning on his elbows as he studied her._

"_I am not," she said, looking away._

"_You are so beautiful, you know that," he said as he sat up. He turned her head gently with his hand and kissed her softly on the lips._

"_You know what I think?" he muttered._

"_What?" she asked._

"_I think now is as good a time as any," he remarked and she laughed._

"_You have such a one track mind," she commented._

"_Well, I am here with you alone, I can't help what passes through my head," he told her and she grinned before kissing him. _

"_You owe me," she said and he smiled._

"_You own me for the rest of my life," he told her._

_Flashback Ends_

Casey looked up at Derek who was still studying the water with a strange intensity.

"You know, if you hadn't left, things would be so different," she said, referring to the hockey trip. He immediately seemed to know what she was thinking about, thus proving her theory that she had presented him, which was centered around the idea that he could read her mind. This theory was a few years old but still seemed to ring true.

"I know," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said, tears threatening. Derek could hear them in her voice and spun around to look at her. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms.

"It's not your fault," he whispered as she buried her face against his chest. Her arms clung to him and he ran his hand through her hair.

"Why did you let go?" she asked.

"Because I thought that was what you wanted…wasn't it?" he answered. She looked at him and he frowned at the tears threatening to fall.

"At first, yeah, but I mean, you didn't even care. Everything was ruined and you seemed fine with it. I was so scared but you seemed to now what to do. He…I thought if maybe I transferred and stayed with him, I would get to be the assured one but then all I wanted was you," she explained.

"I bet that makes no sense," she mumbled as tears fell down her face. He wiped them with the pad of his thumb and shook his head.

"No, it makes sense but I always thought you left because I wasn't handling it the mature way," he told her, frowning.

"You were all over the place, Derek. One minute you knew exactly what you wanted and the next, you had no idea which way was up. That was what I loved about you but I just needed stability," she tried to explain.

"I'm sorry, though, you missed this whole life because of the choices I made," Casey said.

"Don't be sorry, Case, I made the choice to stay away. I just wanted you to be happy," he simply said.

"But I wasn't," she said.

"I mean, I love Joey and Becca, but it wasn't the way I imagined life would be...maybe because the major component I had always imagined wasn't there," she admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I have been absolutely miserable the past few years. I think the only bright patch in my life are those one days in December, November, and April," he told her.

"Why?" she asked curious.

"Well, every year for the past...say nine, eight years, one day on those months, my dad has been sending me pictures of Joey. You know, the school picture, the Christmas picture and the spring picture," he answered.

"He never told me that," Casey said, stunned.

"I asked him not to," he replied.

"Oh," she said.

"So you knew Brian wasn't Joey the first day?" she asked, smiling.

"Of course...although, I really didn't know what Becca looked like or about the divorce," he said and they were both silent.

"They are great kids," he said.

"Thanks," she said. They were both silent again. She was staring ahead while he stared at her trying to memorize every inch of her face.

"You know, watched every single game," she said still staring ahead.

"The game where you go into that fight…I was so worried that something would happen to you. I called...you answered drunk and I hung up. I probably would have chickened out, anyway," she said.

"Does Max know?" Derek asked, uncertainly.

"Of course he knows. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure it out," she said.

"Oh," Derek said.

"He always took care of Joey, though. He loved him, but lately, it's like he doesn't care about either of them," she said.

"I'm sorry about letting go," he said, suddenly.

"You asked me earlier why I did and it really was because I wanted you to be happy. You weren't happy with me and I just wanted you to be okay," he said.

"What about you? Were you okay?" she asked and he chuckled.

"Case, how could I be okay, when my whole world was taken away from me," he answered and she looked away as tears came back.

"I got over it, though. It took forever...but I did. That was until I saw you again," he said and she looked at him.

"I guess I didn't get over you, but it was easier to tell myself that I did, rather than admit the truth," he said.

"And what's the truth?" she asked.

"That I still have feelings for you. I'm not sure how deep they are...but they are there," he lied as he pulled up grass. He knew exactly how deep his feelings were. He loved her but she didn't need to know that...ever.

"But I will get over it and soon everything will go back to the way it was. I should be able to find an apartment soon enough," he said.

"Oh. Do you want to tell Joey," she asked and he looked up surprised.

"Well, if it would be okay with you...yes," Derek said.

"I think it's the right thing to do," she said and he stood up.

"Good, then we will do that," he said.

"We should probably leave, though," he said and she stood up wiping the back of her pants.

"This was interesting," she commented and he smiled, lightly.

"When will you learn, Casey, a moment with me is never boring," he said before he walked over to the trail.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! Everything is out there now and as you can see, Derek is not making things easy. Instead of telling her the whole truth, he is lying, which means she has no idea how he feels and can do nothing about it. So, yeahh. By the way, if there is anything you want to see happen in this story, let me know and I will try to fit it in. Please review!!)**


	8. I Hate How Much I Love You

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 8**

"So Max knows that you two plan to tell Joey," Emily asked Casey. They were sitting in Casey's living room Monday night for the first time since Derek's arrival. Casey had told Emily everything that had happened between her and Derek when the kids were gone and Emily was dissecting everything. The kids were supposed to be in their rooms doing homework while Derek was out. In all reality, he was trying to avoid Casey after realizing he may have said too much at the clearing.

"Yeah, I called and told him this morning," Casey answered.

"What did he say?" Emily asked, wide eyed.

"What could he say? He's always known but we never really talked about it. In fact, he is coming this weekend and still wants to spend time with him," Casey said.

"Well, that's good," Emily replied.

"Yeah. It's bound to be a wonderfully awkward weekend. Me, my ex-husband, my ex-boyfriend, and our kids," Casey said, sarcastically.

"What can you do about it?" Emily asked, rhetorically.

"I mean, maybe it would have been wise to tell Joey _before_ all this but he was so young. He's still young. Can you imagine the shock he is going to be in when he finds out Derek is really his dad?" Emily said.

"Uncle Derek's my dad?" a voice said from the doorway of the living room. Casey felt her face whiten and looked up to see Joey staring at her with a look of shock.

"Joey," she whispered.

"But...no! Becca's my sister! My dad is her dad. Why are you lying?" he yelled. Casey stood up and walked toward him but he backed away.

"Tell me Aunt Emily is lying," he demanded. His blue eyes were radiating his pain and his hands were clenched at his sides. His face, which usually held a smile...almost identical to Derek's, was filled with confusion and pain.

"I'm so sorry Joey. I didn't mean for you to find out this way," Casey said. She walked closer to him and held his hand. He ripped it from her grip and backed away

"That's why Dad left, isn't it? Because he doesn't want me?! He hates me. Derek does too, that's why he didn't want to be my dad," Joey accused.

"Joey, no one hates you. Dad…Max loves you and so does Derek," Casey told him.

"Then why didn't he take care of me? Why didn't I ever see him?" Joey asked, his voice rising.

"Because Joey, I thought it was best if I was with Max. Derek was just trying to do what he thought was best. That's why he stayed away," Casey tried to explain.

"So it's your fault," Joey said, quickly.

"Yes," she confirmed, not wanting him to blame Derek for any of this.

"You're the reason why my real dad didn't want to be with me," he said. His voice made her heart hurt.

"I'm sorry Joey. I was doing what I thought was best," Casey said.

"You lied to me!" he said. Tears were brimming in his eyes now as he backed away once more, trying to put as much space as possible between him and his mother. Casey watched unable to do anything to console him as she choked back her own tears.

"I'm so sorry Joey," she whispered.

"No, you aren't," he said. He turned then and ran towards the front door. He opened it and turned to look at Casey who was staring at him as shock froze her in her place.

"I hate you," he mumbled. He ran out the door then and she felt pain pierce through every part of her body.

"Joey!" she yelled as he ran out the house. She watched as he ran. He wasn't paying attention to were he was going but Derek was. Derek was walking up the street as Joey hurtled out of the house and watched as his son darted into the street, ignoring the car coming down the street.

"JOEY!" he yelled as he ran towards him. Joey stopped in the middle of the street and looked at the car racing down the street. It was merely a few yards away. Derek grabbed the seemingly frozen boy and pulled him toward the sidewalk as the car raced by. He held Joey against him as the car raced by, realizing how close a call it had been. He kneeled so he was at eye length with Joey.

"What in the world were you thinking Joey," Derek demanded as Casey came towards them.

"You're my dad," he said, rather than asked. Derek felt shock go through him and looked up to see Casey's tear filled blue eyes. Casey ignored Derek's searching look and grabbed Joey hugging him tightly against herself.

"Joseph Derek Miller, don't you ever do that to me again," she whispered as she hugged him. Surprisingly he hugged her back.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"I was so worried. What if Derek wasn't here? Huh? Then what would have happened," Casey asked him urgently. Joey looked at Derek and Derek tried to smiled but failed.

"You're my dad?" Joey asked. This time, he seemed slightly unsure of himself and embarrassed.

"I really didn't mean for him to find out this way," Casey said, looking at Derek.

"He overhead me and Emily talking," Casey informed him.

"Yeah, I am," Derek finally answered.

"Oh," Joey said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Derek asked, annoyed. Joey's eyes widened and Derek realized how much he looked like Casey.

"Nothing...I was just surprised…does this mean Becca's not my sister?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Becca will always be your sister, no matter what," Casey promised him. Derek wondered if he should say something. But what was there to say?

"Hallmark needs to get a card for this," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Casey said looking up at him.

"Nothing...you know, we should go inside," he said. Casey stood up and grabbed hold of Joey's hand.

"Come on," she said. Derek walked behind them, unsure of where he stood now. Joey knew he was his real dad and Max was coming this weekend. The question was, who was Joey going to be calling dad?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I don't hate you," Joey said to his mother. She had come in to say goodnight to him after Becca. He was lying in his bed looking at his mother, his eyes dark with nervousness and worry. Derek was outside, listening to the pair speak.

"I know sweetie," she said as she brushed his hair back with her hand. His blue eyes cleared up and he smiled slightly.

"Good," he said and she smiled. But then he started to frown and she waited for him to speak.

"You know how Derek is my dad? Well, does this mean I can call him dad or no," Joey asked, confused. Derek felt his heart start to hammer, wondering what Casey's response to this would be.

"If you want, you can," she said surprised by the question.

"Maybe I should wait until he's okay with it," Joey said, causing Derek to frown.

"I am sure Derek would be fine with it," Casey replied.

"If its all the same to you I think I will wait," Joey said.

"Okay then you can," she answered.

"And Mum," he said.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Does this mean I have to change my last name," Joey asked.

"Well, ummm, I think Derek would like that," she remarked.

"Well, I guess that would be okay," Joey said. Derek smiled and listened as Casey spoke, knowing even though he couldn't see her, that she was smiling, too.

"Well then, I will go and get the paperwork so we can do that but right now is your bed time, so goodnight," she said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"I love you sweetheart," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said back. She left the room quietly and shut the door behind her. When she turned, Derek was there and she gasped in surprise.

"You scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay, just don't lurk around the house so much," she told him. She leaned against the wall and studied him. Her blue eyes scrutinizing him, caused discomfort to find its way throughout him.

"You okay? After everything that's happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered too quickly.

"Thank you by the way, for earlier. If anything had happened to him, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," she told him solemnly.

"It's okay, really. I was just doing what I am supposed to do," Derek mumbled. He didn't like the look in her eyes. She looked determined. She had looked this way since they left the clearing and it was stronger now.

"Still, thank you," she said. She leaned forward then and he leaned away. She frowned and did something that surprised him. She kissed him. He didn't know how it happened but before he knew it, her lips were against his. He found himself tensing up at first but after a few moments, he relaxed. His hands found her waist and pulled her closer. One of her hands went to his shirt pulling him closer and her other to the back of his head. His tongue slipped into her mouth and he found himself pining her against the wall. He pulled his mouth away for a moment to press it against her neck.

"Derek," she said breathlessly, causing him to pull back and look at her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she mumbled and he let go of her. He backed away slowly, confused.

"You started it," he pointed out.

"I know and I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that it was wrong," she said.

"You can't do this to me Casey. I'm not a yo-yo. You can't mess around me like this it isn't fair especially after everything I have done for you. I let go and let you take my son just so you could be happy," he said, trying to contain his anger at the woman in front of him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You keeping saying that but I don't think you realize that means shit to me. It means shit to our son who has been lied to his whole life. It means nothing Casey," he told her. She stared at him in shock. He had never spoken to her this way and tears started to come to her as they had earlier.

"Do you know how badly I have wanted to hate you these past few years? You took everything away from me. You were my reason for breathing Casey and you left without a second glance back. It was like I meant nothing to you and now here you are kissing me and then telling me it's wrong," Derek said. She was still speechless and he took the time to continue speaking.

"You want to know the truth Casey?! You want to know what drives me insane? I love you...isn't that fucked up? After everything you have done to me, I still love you and there is nothing I can do to get rid of those feelings because god knows I've tried," he told her. Tears were falling down her face but his expression stayed hard as he looked at her.

"But I'm done Casey. I'm done playing these stupid games with you because it seems like in the end, I always lose and we all know how much I hate to lose," he said. He looked at her one last time and turned around. He walked quickly down the stairs and out of the house, not looking back.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I didn't like it that much. I have a feeling this story is going to be on the short side which fits it I guess. Sorry it took so long I started a new story that I couldn't stop writing for and I couldn't figure out what to do next for this story but I think I've got it sort of. Please review!!)**


	9. Coming Home

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 9**

Derek had made way too many mistakes when it came to Joey. He had walked away once and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. He came back...but only for Joey and Becca. Joey was his son and he wasn't going to abandon him again. Becca would also be upset with Derek if he just left. Facing Casey would be hard after everything he said but he had to do to it. He walked into the house the next day, to find it empty. He realized then, that Casey and the kids were gone. She was at work and they were at school, leaving him to an empty house. He had to wait now. He didn't do anything really, except watch TV until the front door opened. He frowned as he got up and left the living room to go the front door. Coming in the front door with a large envelope in hand, was Max. Derek was shocked, to say the least.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked. Max looked up at Derek, surprise in his eyes.

"Just dropping off something," he answered, holding up the thick manila envelope.

"Oh. You know, they aren't here right now right?" Derek said. He was going to be civil, no matter how much it killed him. He wanted to punch Max in the face for hurting Joey and Becca the way he had but he would control himself.

"That was kind of the point," Max admitted.

"Well, you are coming back this weekend, right?" Derek said.

"Actually, I am leaving. I got this huge job offer in New York," Max told him.

"So, you are just going to leave? You aren't even going to say goodbye to them," Derek said, stunned.

"They don't need me. They have you now Derek," Max said, a twisted smile on his face. His eyes radiated obvious hate for the man in front of him and it startled Derek.

"You're their dad," Derek replied.

"Well, technically Becca is my kid but Joey is all yours. But don't worry, you can have both and we both know Casey already belongs to you," Max said.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, annoyed but anxious.

"She always loved you. No matter what I did, she was always still in love with. I couldn't figure it out. I gave her everything and anything she could possibly want but still, I wasn't good enough. I could never measure up to the great Derek Venturi. The funny thing is, I still tried. She'd watch your stupid games and I would pretend not to notice. Your family would come over and she'd ask how you were, always more interested than she should be and I would pretend it didn't bother me," Max told him.

"She married you," Derek pointed out.

"Yep and she divorced me. I should have at least done that but she beat me to the punch. Sometimes I wonder if she even liked me. I know she said she loved me but I severely doubt that is true. You know what she did when she found out she was pregnant with Becca…she cried. For days she cried. She could barely look at me. You know why of course, because the baby she was going to have wouldn't be yours," Max said. The words of Casey's pain hurt and made Derek happy at the same time. She had missed him.

"Why did you stay with her for all that time then," Derek asked, curiously.

"Because I hoped that she would get over you but she never did. After a while listening to your wife say some other guy's name in her sleep can get tiring anyway," Max answered.

"But the kids…you can't just leave them," Derek said as Max opened the front door. He had put the envelope on the front table.

"It's all yours Derek, probably should have been from the beginning but better late than never, don't you think," Max answered.

"You can't just leave them," Derek said, angrily.

"Trust me Derek, they will survive," Max answered, nonchalantly. Derek didn't understand how he could do this. How he could just leave them. Derek had tried. He couldn't stand to be away from them though, not even for a day. He knew as soon as he saw Casey, he was going to regret every word he had said. He was going to feel bad for making her hurt that way, especially now, after hearing what Max had said.

"You are at least Becca's dad. You can't just leave her," Derek told him.

"Yes I can and I am. Rebecca will be fine. I'm giving up my rights but don't worry I will still send child support of course, now it will only be for Rebecca," he said.

"How can you leave them?" Derek asked, stunned.

"Easy, they were never really mine anyway. I was just borrowing them but now your back. They are all yours Derek, have fun," Max said before he left. Derek stood there, watching the door, waiting for Max to come back but he didn't. He looked over at the envelope on the table and walked over to it. He picked it up and opened it. Inside were papers stating that Max was giving up any right to Rebecca Miller.

"Poor Becca," Derek muttered. He felt bad for the Becca, who wouldn't be able to understand what was going on. She wouldn't understand that this wasn't her fault. Her dad was just an ass. There was other papers but he didn't bother to read them. He shoved them back into the envelope and took it into the kitchen. He sat there and stared at until he heard the front door open. He could hear Becca and Joey talking loudly. He waited for a third voice to join theirs and when it did, a part of him felt relieved.

"You two stop fighting," Casey demanded as she walked into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight of Derek.

"You came back," she whispered. He smiled at the shocked look on her face. Any chance he had of being mad at her, had left.

"Of course I did. Were you listening to anything I said last night? I love you Casey, therefore, here I am," he said. Joey and Becca came in the room and he grinned.

"Uncle Derek!" Becca yelled.

"Hey," he said.

"Where were you this morning?" she demanded.

"I had some stuff I had to do," he answered.

"Well, you better leave a note next time," Becca scolded. Derek couldn't help it then. He picked the small girl up and hugged her.

"I will, don't worry," he said as he hugged her. He set her down after a few moments and looked at Joey, who was studying Derek nervously. Derek kneeled down and pulled Joey to him, hugging him. When he pulled back and looked up, Casey wasn't where she had been. He turned around and saw her standing with the papers from the envelope in her hands.

"When did this come?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"He dropped them off earlier," Derek answered.

"How can he do this," she asked.

"I don't know…I'm sorry," he said. He was sorry. He was sorry that Becca and Joey were going to leave. He was sorry Max was being an asshole. He wasn't sorry that he had them to himself though, no matter how selfish that was.

She was speechless. So he did the only thing he could. He got up and went over to her, hugging her. She tensed in his arms at first but then relaxed and buried her face against his chest.

"You don't need him, you have me. You'll always have me," he whispered. She brought her head back and looked at him. He smiled at her weakly.

"We'll work this out somehow, don't worry," he assured her.

"I really don't think there is anyway we can fix this mess Derek," she said, pulling out of his arms.

"But we can try," he whispered.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore," she said as she brushed past him.

**(A/N-Hoped you liked it!! The ending I did over and I still don't like it. Derek is really, let's say, emotional right now. What Max said surprised him. Next chapter, Derek is going to try and fix everything, plus, Casey goes to see Max. Please review!!)**


	10. Choices

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 10**

Casey had left Derek with the kids and was now going to see the last person she ever thought she would want to see. She hadn't told Derek where she was going, simply because right now, she was sure anything she said to him would be simply ludicrous. She wasn't thinking straight, that was for sure. He loved her. How in the world could he still love her? It didn't make sense. When she arrived at Max's apartment, her head was swirling with confusion and anger. She walked straight into his apartment and saw boxes half filled all over the place.

"Max!" she yelled. He walked into the living room with a smirk on his face looking her up and down.

"Come for a quickie Case? Derek not satisfying your needs once again," Max said.

"You are sick," Casey said, anger boiling through her.

"Because I want to have sex with you? Come on Casey, you don't think that's the first thing he thinks when he sees you," Max replied.

"I didn't come here to talk about Derek," she told him.

"Then what did you come here to talk about," Max asked.

"Becca," she answered.

"Ahh...Rebecca. What can I say? She's a good kid but I am tired of pretending to be something I'm not," he said.

"How can you say that?! She is your daughter Max," Casey said.

"I bet you regret that she is every day," Max muttered.

"I will never regret Becca," Casey replied quickly.

"But you regret me…you regret us being together," Max pointed out.

"I don't regret you Max," she said, softly.

"Don't lie to me Casey, for once don't lie to me. I want the truth. If you could go back and change it, would you have stayed with Derek," Max asked.

"I wouldn't have Becca then and I would never change that," she answered and he sighed, annoyed.

"Fine, how about this? You get Becca, only Derek's her dad," Max said.

"That's not a fair question," she said, frowning.

"You just don't want to answer it," he accused.

"I loved him," she stated.

"You_ love_ him," Max corrected.

"I married you," she said.

"For security, at least I am good for something," he said.

"I…You mean a lot to me Max," she whispered.

"But not as much as him…never as much as him," Max said, a sad smile on his face.

"That has nothing to do with Becca," she declared.

"He seemed mighty pissed when I told him what I was doing. He loves them both, doesn't he?" Max said, causally.

"Joey is his son and well, you know Becca, you can't help but love her," she answered.

"I'm leaving Casey," he said, suddenly.

"You can't do this to her. She loves you. You're her dad," Casey said. For some reason, she was close to tears now.

"Don't do this Casey," he murmured.

"Do what?" she asked as tears fell down her face. Max groaned and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. He hugged her close to himself, rubbing her back.

"I can't be your backup forever Casey," he whispered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I'm your backup as soon as something goes wrong or out of your plan, you call me or come over and have me fix it. But I'm not your first choice. I never was and I can't sit around waiting for Derek to screw up or do something you don't like," Max told her. She pulled away and frowned at him.

"You are not my backup," she exclaimed.

"Yes I am! Everyone can see that. Even your mom was surprised we lasted this long, for god's sake, _my_ mom was surprised," he said, laughing.

"This is not funny," she said.

"Yes it is. You are so blind Casey MacDonald, it is ridiculous. You are and will always be, in love with Derek. For god's sake, if I know it, then why can't you get it through that stubborn head of yours? He loves you too, you know. I was telling him about how you used to say his name when you slept, that seemed to please him," Max told her.

"That has nothing to do with Becca," Casey said, stubbornly.

"I don't want to be a dad, it is as simple as that. I just wanted you but I can't have you Casey. You belong to Derek and quite frankly, I am tired of waiting around for you," he replied.

"I don't _belong_ to anyone," she said.

"Fine, you are destined to be with Derek," he told her.

"If I was, don't you think I would be with him," Casey said.

"I think you are afraid that he will leave you but Casey, don't you think if he wanted to be away from you, he would just leave and not come back? I am sure he has had plenty of time to ditch you over these past couple of weeks. If he didn't want to be with you, then he would be gone," Max said. She thought back to their argument the night before and how sure she had been that he wouldn't be back. But of course, he had proven her wrong.

Derek was always there, even when she didn't want him to be there.

"I have to go," she told him.

"Going home to Derek, of course it was to be expected," he mumbled.

"Don't put this on me Max, you are the one leaving," she pointed out.

"Come with me," he said, suddenly.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"Come on Casey, it will be fun me and you," he said.

"Unlike you, I think it is a little wrong to abandon my children," Casey remarked.

"Wouldn't want to disappoint Derek too," he said. She opened his front door and looked at him one more time.

"No, I wouldn't," she whispered. She left, her heart beating faster than it ever had as her mind raced. She had a choice to make. She could either let go of him again or she could make up for the mistakes she had made.

But which choice was the right one?

**(A/N-Hoped you liked it!! Next chapter is the last and the fate of Dasey will be decided. Please review!!)**


	11. Love

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…**

**Chapter 11**

"So," Becca said. Derek, Becca, and Joey were all sitting in the living room. Derek was nervous. He had no idea where Casey had gone and he had no idea what she was doing. He did know, however, that Becca was up to something. She kept looking over at Joey, who would shake his head furiously.

"Uncle Derek," Becca said.

"Yeah," he muttered. He looked from the TV, where Hannah Montana was getting in trouble, to Becca and Joey, who were sitting side by side on the couch.

"Can I ask you something?" she said. Joey was shaking his head but Derek looked at Becca curious.

"Sure," he replied.

"Well, I was wondering because we saw in a box once a picture of you and mommy and you are Joey's daddy so do you maybe like mommy," Becca stammered. Joey sighed and Derek squirmed uncomfortably.

"Umm...well, Becca I love your mom but I don't think she feels the same way," Derek answered.

"You do?" Joey said, alarmed.

"Well, yeah," Derek said, surprised at the wide, stunned and confused look in Joey's eyes.

"But why?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean why? Because I just do," Derek said, defensively.

"Yeah but why?" Becca asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just do," Derek answered, annoyed.

"Oh come on, is it because she's pretty," Becca asked.

"She's funny," Joey offered.

"She's smart," Becca pointed out.

"She can throw a ball really far," Joey said.

"It's all that stuff and a whole bunch of other things," Derek said.

"What other stuff?" Becca asked.

"Well, she gets my jokes most the time. She knows I don't mean half the mean crap I say. She knows that the only reason I do the things I do is because I think its right at the time even when it most of the time isn't right. Your mom is one of the only people who ever fought back. Even when I warned her, she would never win, she still tried to beat me. Of course, in the end, she did win even if she doesn't realize it," Derek said.

"What did she win?" Becca asked, curiously.

"Maybe those were the wrong words to use," he murmured.

"What was the prize," Becca asked, urgently.

_"Me,_" he thought but in the end, she gave it all up.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

"I want to know!" Becca whined.

"Becca, be quiet," Joey said, suddenly as he stared at Derek.

"But I want to know!" she said.

"It's none of your business," Joey told her.

"Please please please Uncle Derek, tell me," Becca said.

"Why didn't you marry her?" Joey asked suddenly and Derek looked at Joey, confused.

"What?"

"Before when mommy was going to have me…if you loved her, why didn't you two get married?" Joey asked.

"Well, it just didn't work out I guess," Derek stammered.

"Why not?" Joey said.

"Because it just didn't," Derek answered.

"You didn't want to marry her," Joey accused.

"No! I did but I never really got the chance to ask her," Derek exclaimed.

"Max asked her! Why couldn't you have? Then everything would have been fine! None of this would have happened! We could have all been together from the beginning!" Joey yelled, standing up.

"Joey, it isn't that simple," Derek sighed.

"Yes it is! All you had to do is ask and then we could have all been together," Joey said. He was close to tears now and Becca was staring at him, in shock. Derek got up and hugged Joey, who at first struggled against him, trying to push Derek away. Finally, he stopped struggling and hugged his father back.

"I'm sorry Joey, I wish I could fix it but I've tried. She just doesn't feel the same way," Derek told him.

"But she has to!" Joey said pulling away. He turned and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs while Derek looked at Becca, who shrugged.

"I think Joey is losing his marbles," Becca whispered.

"No, he's just having a tough time that's all. I should probably go up there and see if I can fix this somehow," Derek said. Moments later, he could hear the sound of Joey's feet on the stairs. Joey ran into the living room, his face filled with determination. He had the picture that Derek had found in Casey's room in his hands. It was the picture that had been taken by Sam on her eighteenth birthday. Neither Casey nor Derek had known a photo was being taken so both were not paying attention enough to look at the camera. Casey was sitting in Derek's lap, leaning against his chest her head turned so she was staring into his eyes. She was smiling broadly at something he had said while he smiled at her, a look of total adoration in his eyes.

"See, she has to love you! Why would she have this?" Joey asked. Derek took the framed picture from Joey's shaking small hands and stared at his and Casey's face. The people in the picture seemed to be different people all together.

_Flashback_

"_Are you having fun?" Derek asked Casey. They were at Sam's house with Kendra, Ralph, Emily, and Sheldon. They had watched a chick flick, much to the guys' outrage and were now all outside on his porch while Ralph tried to get something on the radio. Derek and Casey were sitting on Sam's porch swing while Ralph lay on the porch fiddling with the radio which everyone had said he broke. Sam was sitting in the door way, his legs stretched out so Kendra could lean on them while Emily and Sheldon were leaning against the railing. Almost everyone was watching Ralph with an amused look on their face…everyone except Derek. He was too busy staring at Casey to really pay attention to Ralph and his antics._

"_Of_ c_ourse," she answered smiling as she watched Ralph._

"_It's not every birthday I get to watch Ralph break then try to fix a radio," Casey told him._

"_Yeah he is something," he said as he continued to stare at her. He was memorizing her face now before everything changed. She turned and looked at him then sighing._

"_You're nervous aren't you?" she murmured._

"_Nervous about what?" he said pretending to be confused._

"_Oh Derek, you know what I am talking about…telling our parents tonight. You aren't having second thoughts about it, are you," she asked. Her eyes filled with worry and he smiled. He reached up and with his thumb and smoothed out the skin on her forehead that had wrinkled as she frowned._

"_Of course not," he told her. They were whispering and didn't notice when Sam nudged Kendra. _

"_What?" Kendra snapped, annoyed as she looked from Ralph to Sam._

"_Look at that, aren't they the sweetest thing," Sam teased softly. Kendra looked at Derek and Casey, a smile growing on her face._

"_Go get your camera," Kendra ordered. Sam got up and was back within moments, turning it on. _

"_If you're nervous, we can wait," Casey assured him._

"_Casey, stop, I'm fine. Nervousness is good but don't worry, I am also very excited," he told her._

"_Why?" she asked, surprised._

"_Because once they know, we don't have to keep up with the pointless charade anymore," he pointed out._

"_Well, that will be good," she said._

"_And once they know everything, we can do whatever we want," he said, giving her a suggestive wink. _

"_Well, I don't think we should go around having sex on the kitchen table," Casey said. He laughed as he pulled her into his lap. _

"_Maybe we should wait a little while for that," he whispered into her ear._

"_I agree," she said as she slipped her hands into his. _

"_But we can hold hands, that's a plus and I can kiss you whenever I want," he pointed out. _

"_You already do that," she retorted._

"_Not in front of them," he said. She leaned back against him so she could look into his eyes. He was studying her with a smile on his face. A smile that had replaced his usual smirks a few months ago. A smile that only she seemed to make appear on his face. A smile that told everyone who owned Derek's heart._

"_I love you Spacey," he said suddenly and she laughed. Both were oblivious to the camera that caught that moment, freezing it for them to look at years later._

"_How can you insult me yet make me want to kiss you at the same time," she asked amazed._

"_Its part of my charm," he whispered before he captured her lips in a passion filled kiss._

_Flashback Ends_

"I don't know…I don't know why she still has it," Derek mumbled.

"And you still have yours too," Joey said, holding out Derek's copy of the photo. His was not framed, wrinkle, and faded.

"I know we aren't supposed to go through other people's stuff but I saw it in your room the other day," Joey explained. Derek took it and smiled at his copy.

"What did you do to it?" a voice exclaimed behind them. They all turned to look at Casey, who was standing in the doorway.

"I...well, I looked at it...a lot," he answered.

"Why didn't you frame it?! When I gave you that, I didn't think you would destroy it," she exclaimed. She walked over to him and took it from him, staring at it.

"Sorry, I took it with me everywhere. If I had it framed and it broke, it might have ripped the picture," he pointed out.

"Yeah but maybe the photo wouldn't be so wrinkled and faded," she said.

"I can still see your face, that's enough for me," he whispered. She looked at him straight in the eyes for the first time since she walked in the door.

"Why do you still have this," she asked, her voice shaking.

"So I wouldn't forget...what it was like when I was with you...how happy I used to be," he answered.

"I love you," she said, suddenly.

"Excuse me," Derek whispered.

"I love you…that's pretty much it," she responded.

"But you said earlier that it wouldn't work! Why would you say that you love me," he asked, annoyed.

"Because I went to see Max and I realized he was right. He was always my back up but you...well, you were my first choice. I was just so scared that everything wouldn't go according to my plan because, let's face it Derek, you and plans do not go hand in hand. I'm tired though. I'm tired of settling for community college instead of Ivy League. I've always wanted Ivy not community," she rambled.

"I'm Harvard," Derek smirked.

"Well, maybe Yale," she answered smiling.

"Oh come on I am so Harvard," he said as a familiar smile replacing the smirk. He slipped his free arm around her waist, bringing her up against his chest. His other hand still clenched her copy of the photo.

"We don't even go to school in America," she pointed out.

"True but who cares, I can still be Harvard," he whispered before he pressed his lips to hers. Despite what she had said, he was still shocked when she threw her arms around him and kissed him back. He was so surprised that he dropped the framed photo, causing it to break the glass frame as it fell against the hardwood floor.

"Shit," he mumbled as he pulled away, looking at the glass on the floor around them.

"Oooh, Uncle Derek swore," Becca said, giggling.

"I told you she loved you but you didn't believe me," Joey exclaimed.

"Well, I believe you now kid," Derek said, smiling at Casey, who was moving Becca and Joey on the sofa away from the glass.

"Does this mean you and mommy are going to get married?" Becca asked, excitedly. Casey looked at Derek with a confused and surprised look on her face.

"What were you guys talking about while I was gone?" she asked.

"This and that," he answered.

"We were talking about how Uncle Derek loves you. He loves you because you're pretty, smart, funny, and you laugh at his jokes," Becca replied.

"And you always beat him," Joey said.

"I do?" she said.

"Oh yeah, all the time. You are the big winner Casey and guess what you get," Derek said, with a grin.

"What," she asked, warily.

"Me of course, best prize you are ever going to get Spacey," he said.

"I was hoping I won the Porsche," Casey joked. Derek stepped over the glass and pulled her close again.

"I could buy you a Porsche," he offered.

"No, I think I will be fine with just you," she told him before kissing him softly.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I have been suffering from mega writer's block but I think I might be okay now. Next chapter is the epilogue which I am doing in a format I have before. I will skip to different parts of their lives so it should be fun. It will be really long, too! Please review!!)**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer- I do not own Life with Derek or anything affiliated with it!**

**A/N-The years go from when the story itself stopped. So when it says one year later, it means a year after the end of the story. This is for the whole thing too, so even when it says 12 years later, that means after the story, not 12 years after the last segment.**

**Epilogue**

_2 Years Later_

"Dad," Becca whispered. Derek rolled over in bed and his eyes met Becca's, who was standing next to the bed.

"Yeah," he said, sleepily.

"I had a nightmare," she breathed. He sighed and moved over in the bed, being careful of Casey, who was fast asleep. Becca crawled into the bed and he sighed again.

"Becca, this is your third nightmare in the past week," he said.

"I know but they keep coming back," she told him. Becca was alright now but feeling more vulnerable because of Casey's condition, as they were calling it now.

"Becca, you know I love you and that mommy loves you too but you're a big girl, which is why you need to sleep in a bed by yourself," he told her. She was silent for a few moments before she spoke, her voice showing her fear.

"Daddy, when the new baby comes, am I still going to be your favorite little girl," she asked.

"Oh Becca, you are always going to be _one_ of my favorite girls. Your mom is one of my favorite girls and if the baby is a girl, she will be one of my favorite girls. But the baby will not change how much mom or I love you," Derek told her.

"That's what Joey said," she mumbled.

"Well Joey is very smart," Derek said, proudly.

"Not really, remember dad, he got a D on his spelling test," she reminded him.

"That's because he didn't study. Studying is very important, remember, that is why your mother got such good grades, she used to study all the time. Non stop," Derek told Becca.

"Shut up," Casey whispered.

"You awake," he asked.

"No," she answered and Becca giggled.

"I think I'm going to sleep in my own bed now," Becca told him.

"Good girl," he said as she got out of the bed.

"Love you mommy…love you daddy, good night," she said as she walked out of the room.

"Love you Becca," Derek said. He turned back to the way he been lying to find himself colliding into Casey, who had moved. He arranged himself around her carefully. He stared at her as she lay there. He slowly pressed his hand on her abdomen, that was now quite large. She was seven months pregnant. Derek kept his hand to her stomach and was rewarded when after a few moments, he felt a nudge. He smiled and felt a hand stroke his cheek. He looked up to see Casey watching him with a smile on his face.

"He knew you were waiting," she whispered.

"How can you be so sure it's a boy?" he asked.

"Because I just do," she said, shrugging.

"If we have a girl, I am going to laugh," he whispered.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, annoyed.

"Because it would be so funny," he insisted.

"I want a boy…another little Derek," she said smiling.

"I don't care either way. A baby is just really good," he told her.

"Good?! That is the adjective you are choosing to use," she exclaimed, annoyed.

"Umm...great," he tried. She huffed and quickly turned. He was startled that she could turn so fast with the extra bulk. He chuckled softly under his breath and moved closer to her. He slipped his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach.

"It's awesome, wonderful, magnificent, and perfect," he whispered before he kissed her softly on the back of her neck.

"Go to sleep," she ordered. He pressed his lips to her neck again and she moved so she was facing him. She pressed her lips to his and he smiled against her lips.

"Now I can sleep," he murmured after she pulled her mouth away.

_4 Years Later_

Mom it's not a big deal," Joey said.

"Yes it is. Your first date is a huge deal. I still remember my first date to this very day," Casey replied. Joey was in the living room, trying to explain to his mother that there was no reason for her to be taking pictures of him and his date tonight. He was going to the movies with a girl named Madelyn Walker. He had been talking about her for weeks and finally, he was getting his chance.

"Anyways mom, dad is coming with me to get her and is dropping us off," Joey said.

"Who was your first date?" Derek asked Casey.

"Anthony Topers," Casey said with a smile, causing Derek's eyes to narrow.

"Was he cute?" Becca asked from where she sat on the couch, reading a magazine

"Yes, he was," Casey answered and Derek rolled his eyes. Two year old Noah walked slowly over to his mother and she pulled the brown haired boy into her lap. He had her blue eyes but Derek's mischievous grin.

"I bet you Anthony Topers was the biggest dork in your school," Derek said.

"I married an even bigger dork," she retorted.

"At least he's cute," Derek muttered.

"You guys, can we focus here," Joey exclaimed.

"Fine, you want to ruin one of my biggest moments as a parent, go ahead, leave! Your father will bring you," Casey said, pouting.

"Mom," Joey said.

"What?" she snapped.

"Joey, back away," Derek warned. Casey was pregnant with their fourth child and Derek was well versed in her behavior.

"Mom, you know I love you, I just think that it is best if we don't make a big deal out of this," Joey told her.

"I bet her mom gets to take pictures," Casey remarked.

"Fine, if her mom takes pictures, then I will ask her if you can have copies," Joey said.

"Really?" she asked, wistfully.

"Yes," he replied. She set Noah on the floor and went over to Joey. She hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. She tousled his hair after and sat back down, pulling Noah back into her lap.

"Mom, you messed up my hair," Joey complained.

"You look fine," Casey told him.

"You look stupid," Becca mumbled, causing Derek to laugh.

"I look stupid," Joey repeated, his face showing his worries.

"No you don't Joey, she is joking," Casey said, sending Becca a glare.

"Yeah Joey, you look good kid but we should probably getting going," Derek said standing up.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Joey said.

"Have fun," Becca told him.

"Be good," Casey told him.

"Sure, sure," he replied.

"Love ya," Joey muttered.

"Love you too," Casey called after him as he left the room.

- - -

"What did he tell you," Casey asked Derek urgently as he climbed into the bed next to her.

"Casey, go to sleep," Derek said, amused.

"Please Derek, I need to know," she said. Derek lay down and Casey snuggled up against him.

"Casey I'm not telling you anything," Derek said as he closed his eyes.

"I promise not to tell him you told me," she whispered. He opened his eyes and studied her.

"Casey, if I tell you, will you go to sleep," he asked.

"Yes I will," she vowed.

"Fine, he kissed her," Derek said closing his eyes.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

"Where? When?" she asked.

"On her doorstep when I dropped her off," Derek answered, opening his eyes to see Casey's watering.

"Case, what's wrong?" he asked, worried. He rubbed her back soothingly and she smiled.

"I'm fine, really, its just, he's growing up so quickly. They all are growing up so fast," she said as he wiped the tears on her face.

"Casey, Joey is only thirteen and Becca is ten. Noah is three and you are pregnant I don't think you have to worry about running out of people to take care of for a while. Even when they all leave, you will still have me," he told her.

"You? Oh goodness," she mumbled as she buried her face against his chest.

"You can take care of me for as long as you want," he muttered.

"Good," she whispered.

_5 Years Later_

"Hey little thing," Casey cooed to Charlotte. Derek watched from where he leaned against the doorway of the room. If he knew one thing, it was that he loved Casey MacDonald more than he could possibly love one person. Watching her now with their daughter made his heart swell with joy. He swore that Charlotte was Casey's exact match, expect for her large brown eyes.

"Aren't you just the prettiest baby ever," Casey whispered as she held Charlotte close to her. Charlotte reached up and pulled on a piece of Casey's hair. Casey laughed and pulled it gently from her small fist.

"No Charlotte," she scolded, the tone she used showed that another pull would have not mattered.

"Be a good girl," Casey told her. Charlotte giggled and Casey's smiled widened. Derek walked quietly over to them and slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," she saidm, smiling.

"Look Charlotte, its daddy," Casey said. The baby looked at him and a smile lit up her face as she reached her hand out to him. He removed one of his hands from Casey's waist and let her grab his finger.

"Dada," Charlotte gurgled.

"Yep Charlotte, that's daddy," Casey said grinning.

"I told you she knew which was which," Casey said proudly to Derek.

"Mama," she said, while still looking at Derek, causing him to laugh and Casey to frown.

"Oh Charlotte," Casey mumbled as she kissed the baby on her head.

"Casey, she's a baby don't worry," Derek said.

"I know, I know," Casey mumbled. They stood there together, waiting until Charlotte fell asleep. When she finally did, Derek had to practically force Casey to set her down.

"Mommy!" a small voice yelled.

"Noah," Casey whispered as she went to his room quickly. She opened the door and looked into the room which was dimly lit with a nightlight in the corner of the room next to his bed. Derek sighed as Casey walked quickly to Noah who was sitting up, tears in his eyes.

"Oh my little baby, what happened?" Casey said as she sat down on his bed hugging him.

"I 'hiccup' had a 'hiccup' bad dream," Noah told her.

"Oh well, don't worry sweetie, it was just a dream, mommy's here now," she reassured him. Derek walked over to them and sat down on the edge of the bed, watching them with a smile on his face. Noah looked over at him and hiccupped.

"Hey daddy," Noah said. Derek couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips at the sight of the small boy in Casey's arm. He was a replica of Derek except for his eyes.

"Come here," Derek said and Noah scrambled out of Casey's arms and into Derek's. Casey leaned against the bed and watched her husband and son. Derek held Noah in his arms and after a few minutes, he fell asleep but so did Casey. When Derek looked up, Casey was sleeping and he couldn't help but think of his plans for the evening that had gone completely awry. He lay Noah down carefully and gently before gently picking up Casey. He carried her to their room and laid her down on their bed. Even though his earlier plans had gone completely wrong when Nora got sick and the kids had to come home, he wouldn't trade any of this life or them for the life he had known after he had given Casey up. This was where he belonged.

_7 Years Later_

"Get back here right now," Casey demanded. She was angry. It was obvious from the red of her cheeks and the hands that were at her sides clenched. Derek grinned at her trying hard not to laugh.

"Casey baby," he said.

"Don't baby me," she said. Her shirt was soaked, due to his great control with the hose in their backyard. He could hear Joey laughing and Becca trying not to. Noah was watching his mother carefully and cautiously. Joey was sixteen now, Becca was thirteen years old, Noah was five and Charlotte was three.

"Daddy, you in trouble," Charlotte said grinning. He picked up Charlotte and put her in front of him.

"Protect daddy Char," he said and she giggled.

"Derek, put her down," Casey told him, sternly.

"Not unless you promise not to hurt me," he said.

"Put her down," Casey retorted.

"Casey, I love you," he said.

"Derek, put Charlotte down," she demanded. Derek put Charlotte down carefully and she ran over to Joey. Joey was easily her favorite sibling and he doted on her. Joey pulled her into his lap and watched his parents grinning. Derek backed away from her his hands up in a sign of defeat. Casey moved forward while Becca walked around them in her bikini that Casey had told her several times she wasn't allowed to wear. She had bought it while out with her friends.

"Casey, I love you," he repeated.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, smiling as he lowered his hands. She was stepping closer, smiling.

"Good, it will be easier for you to forgive me," she said before she pushed him fully clothed into the small kiddie pool behind him. All the kids started laughing while Casey stood over him, smirking. Charlotte slipped out of Joey's lap and jumped into the small pool. Derek laughed as she splashed him, grinning.

"Have you learned your lesson," Casey asked Derek as he adjusted the strap of Charlotte's bright pink bathing suit.

"Yes I have, now can you help me out," he asked, holding out his hand. She took it, sighing and he grinned before he pulled her into the pool. She landed on top of him and his grin grew as he heard their children laugh. Casey was almost as soaked as him now.

"I forgive you now," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Mommy, you in the pool now too!" Charlotte giggled.

"Yep Mommy in the pool but guess what? Daddy is going to be on the couch tonight all by himself," Casey said, leaning to tickle Charlotte.

"You have got to be kidding me," Derek groaned.

_9 Years Later_

"You must be so proud!" a woman Casey barely knew gushed. The woman was one of Joey's friend's moms.

"We are very proud," Casey replied smiling. It was Joey's graduation/going away party. He was leaving for a full scholarship to Princeton.

"Of course everyone has always said what a great baseball player he is! I bet Dad is thrilled," the woman said.

"Derek is very happy," Casey said.

"Of course having him go so far away must be hard. I mean all the way to the USA, he won't be able to come home on the weekends I suppose," she remarked.

"Well, he will come home on the holidays and this is what he wants to do, so we are going to support him a hundred percent," Casey said but as she spoke the idea of her first son so far away, made her tears come to her eyes.

"Could you excuse me for just a moment," Casey asked and the woman nodded her head. Casey left the packed background and went inside. She was surprised when she heard two familiar voices in the living room, arguing. She went into the living room to see Derek and Joey watching some kind of game on the television.

"Derek and Joey!" Casey exclaimed.

"Shit," Joey muttered as they both stood up.

"What are you two doing in here?! This is supposed to be your party! All your friends and family are in there and you two are in here watching a game!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry mom," Joey said. She watched as they both walked by her. Derek stopped and let Joey go ahead of him. Once Joey was outside, Derek turned to look at Casey.

"Sorry, we were just hanging and spending some time together," he said, sheepishly.

"He leaves in two months, you have plenty of time for that," she said.

"Then why are we having a going away party now?" Derek asked, earning a dirty look from Casey.

"Get outside now mister," Casey said and Derek laughed as he took her hand in his. He pulled her outside where immediately Joey, Charlotte, and Noah came up to them. Charlotte was in Joey's arms. They knew when he left it, would be hard for all the kids but hardest for Charlotte.

"You will not believe what Becca brought home," Joey said.

"What?" Casey asked.

"She's waiting for you in the driveway," Joey said. The kids turned and went in that direction, with their parents following closely. When they got to the driveway, Derek swore.

"What the fuck is this?" he muttered.

"Derek," Casey scolded, frowning. In their driveway, was Becca with a guy that looked Joey's age. It didn't help that he was leaning against a car. He was cute that was for sure but Derek evaluated the situation and immediately didn't like him. He was tall, lanky really, with brown curls. He was looking at Becca with a smile and his eyes filled with obvious affection for the girl in his arms. He didn't like the way Becca was leaning into him...so at ease. Becca was fifteen and this guy could drive.

"Not happening," Derek muttered. Becca noticed them and stepped away from the boy.

"Dad…mom. Umm...this is Adrian," she said.

"Adrian?" Derek said.

"Yeah, Adrian. He...ummm...works at the rink where I ice skate," Becca explained.

"Hmm...how old is Adrian?" Derek asked as if he wasn't there.

"Seventeen sir," Adrian answered before Becca did.

"Driving already Adrian?" Adrian said.

"Yep. I started on the Zamboni at work," Adrian told him.

"Interesting, really interesting," Derek said as he tapped the hood of his car.

"I'm Casey and this is Derek," Casey said then, offering her hand to Adrian. He shook it, smiling.

"Do you go to school with Joey?" Casey asked, curiously.

"Actually, I go to the vocational school," Adrian said.

"Oh, I see," Casey said.

"So you two dating or something," Derek asked bluntly, causing Joey to laugh. Becca sent Joey a look, causing him to stop quickly.

"Yes we are," Becca answered.

"Oh I see...well that could be a problem, now couldn't it," Derek said, smiling.

"How so?" Becca asked.

"Because I don't think you are allowed to date him. Casey, do you remember ever giving permission for dating because I didn't," Derek said, crossing his arms. Joey's face was red from containing his laughter.

"Well, I mean, we didn't tell her she _couldn't_ date," Casey said, causing Charlotte to smile.

"Exactly…wait, what? Are we not on the same page? Umm...Joey please help me out here," Derek said.

"No dating," Joey said.

"You aren't my parent," Becca remarked.

"Noah," Derek said.

"No dating," Noah yelled.

"Charlotte," Derek said.

"No dates," Charlotte yelled.

"This is so not fair," Becca said.

"Now Derek, I think that maybe this is a not so bad idea, I mean, he works at the rink, that's good. And a two year difference isn't that much. He has a job, that's good," Casey said.

"Are you crazy?" Derek asked Casey.

"Wait dad, I got this. Adrian, what do you play?" Joey asked.

"Umm...hockey," Adrian answered confused.

"He's good," Joey said.

"Hockey, not too bad," Derek muttered.

"I've actually watched most of your games. You are such a great offense hockey player Mr. Venturi," Adrian said.

"I like this kid," Derek said to Casey, who rolled her eyes. Derek put his arm around Adrian's shoulders.

"Let's get this man some food and while we do that, we can talk about your intentions," Derek said as they walked.

"My intentions?" Adrian said.

"Yeah, your intentions and my daughter, you know, the sweet innocent girl over there. Yeah, you do anything to make her not sweet and innocent and well, we may have a problem my friend," Derek told him.

_12 Years Later_

"I look fat," Becca exclaimed.

"No, you don't sweetheart you look beautiful," Casey assured. It was the day of Becca's senior prom and everyone was in her room. Joey's school had gotten out for vacations and he was on her bed, watching them and certainly amused. He was twenty-one now and just looking at him made Casey feel old. He looked so much like Derek, it was annoying.

"You look annoyed," he commented.

"You look beautiful," eight year old Charlotte said from where she sat on the floor.

"You look weird," ten year old Noah mumbled from her desk chair.

"Weird?!" Becca exclaimed, looking in the mirror once again. She was wearing a long, simple green-bluish dress that brought her eyes. Her hair was in small curls that were pinned up.

"In a good way," Noah said, quickly.

"How can you be weird in a good way?" Becca asked.

"Stop fighting. Adrian is going to think you look beautiful," Casey assured her. Quite to everyone's surprise but Derek's, Adrian and Becca were still dating. Adrian had graduated but was going to a college nearby on a hockey scholarship. Any spare moment they had was spent together.

"I still can't figure out how you managed to get him to go to prom," Joey said, laughing.

"It didn't take that much coercing," Becca replied with a smirk.

"Okay, gross," Joey said.

"What did I say?" she asked laughing.

"It's what you didn't say," Joey mumbled. Derek walked into the room and frowned.

"Who's she," Derek said, looking at Becca.

"Very funny," Becca said.

"No, I'm serious. Who are you? This is my daughter's room and if she sees you here, she is going to throw a total fit and today is her prom day so I wouldn't want to do that," Derek teased.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Absolutely beautiful," he told her.

"You have to say that, you're my dad," she said.

"True but could you imagine the uproar this would cause if I said absolutely ugly," he said, causing her to laugh.

"There we go. Now breathe because you can't go to prom not breathing, it just doesn't work. Ask your mom," Derek said, with a grin at Casey.

"Wait, you and mom went to prom together," Becca asked, surprised.

"Yeah, of course we went as friends in some people eyes but whatever," Derek said.

"Interesting Venturi history," Becca observed.

"I'm taking notes," Joey joked.

"Hey mom, dad, did you know that Joey has a girlfriend," Becca said then, causing Joey to sit up.

"Big mouth," he muttered darkly.

"A what?" Casey said, turning quickly from Becca to look at Joey.

"Yeah I was going to tell you about that but I...ummm...forgot," he said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You forgot?" Derek said.

"Well yeah but don't worry we,well, she, is coming down here to see me and meet you all. I already met her family," Joey stammered.

"You met her family but we didn't even know she existed!" Casey exclaimed.

"Well I just wanted to be sure it was going to last before I brought it all up," Joey told them.

"How long you have you two been dating?" Derek asked.

"Well, we met when I first got there. She lives in my dorm but we didn't start dating until the beginning of this school year. We were just friends at first but...you know," Joey explained.

"So when is she coming?" Casey asked.

"In two weeks," Joey answered.

"Wait, where is she going to sleep?" Derek asked suddenly.

"Well, I was thinking, I mean, it's not that big a deal if she sleeps in my room…with me," Joey stammered.

"Keep dreaming," Casey told him.

_17 Years Later_

"Are you insane?" twenty six year old Joey exclaimed as he tried to hold his daughter in one arm and gesture with his hands towards his fifteen year old sister. Charlotte was rolling her eyes at him. Allison, seeing that Joey was about to drop their daughter, quickly walked over and took the one year old from him. Allison was the girl that Joey had brought home. Luckily for him, his family had fallen in love with the red haired green eyed girl. She was just a much family as Adrian, who was now Becca's fiancé. Allison and Joey had gotten married two years ago and had Savannah shortly after.

"Joey, please shut up your giving me a headache," Derek told him. Derek was sitting on the couch next to Casey while Joey stood in the middle of the room. Becca, 23 years old, was in Adrian's lap while he sat in the armchair. 17 year old Noah was staring at the TV, bored with the conversation. Next to him, was his girlfriend Mandy, who found the family dynamics "interesting" as she had told them. Noah was the quietest of everyone in the family and Mandy evened him out. She was the first girlfriend he had had that didn't get annoyed with the fact that he had very little to say.

"Aren't we going to take a vote," Joey asked.

"No! This is my choice," Charlotte exclaimed.

"But England is so far away," Joey complained.

"That is why they invited the phone," Charlotte replied.

"You are honestly going to let her do this?" Joey said.

"This is a wonderful opportunity for her and she wants to go," Casey said, sadly. Charlotte had been accepted into an exclusive boarding school in England much to Joey's dismay and Casey's sadness.

"Whatever, go, leave," Joey exclaimed.

"A little overdramatic, don't you think," Derek said, amused.

"I'll tell you this Charlotte, you come back with a tattoo, boyfriend, baby, or drug habit, that's it, we aren't friends," Joey said.

"A drug habit?!" she exclaimed.

"You are the youngest child, which involves a lot of rebelling," Becca pointed out.

"I'm pretty tame," Charlotte said, wryly.

_25 Years Later_

"What if she changes her mind?" Noah asked, uncharacterically nervous.

"Sweetheart, she isn't going to change her mind," Casey assured him as she fixed his tie. It was his wedding day. His wedding to Mandy, who despite his quiet behavior, had stuck by him.

"Anyways, if she was going to change her mind, she would have done it already," twenty three year old Charlotte said, grinning.

"Can't you go somewhere?" Noah asked, annoyed. Joey and Becca walked into the room and Noah sighed.

"Does everyone have to be in here," Noah asked.

"Yes because our little baby brother is getting married," Becca exclaimed.

"I didn't ruin your wedding day so don't ruin mine," Noah warned.

"Geesh, feisty today, aren't we," Joey commented, with a grin.

"This is ridiculous," Noah mumbled.

"You almost ready?" Derek said as he walked into the room.

"Just about," Casey said as she finished fixing his tie.

"There, perfect," she said, stepping back to look him over.

"Aww! Doesn't little Noah look so cute!" Becca teased.

"I don't like you…any of you," he mumbled.

"You know you love us," Joey said.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road," Charlotte said. The kids started to leave the room and when Casey went to leave too, Derek pulled her back, slipping his arm around her wait.

"One more down, two done and one left to go," he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't realize this was a game," she said, laughing.

"Oh it is because remember, once you are done worrying about them, I get you all to myself," he muttered.

"Derek, none of them live at home," she pointed out.

"Yet they are always there. Once everyone is married off, we are locking the doors and not letting anyone in," he said.

"Are you going to hold me hostage," she asked.

"That's the plan," he told her.

"What about holidays? Do I get those off?" she asked.

"I suppose," he whispered before he kissed the back of her neck. She turned in his arms so she was facing him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I love weddings," she said, after she pulled away her eyes bright.

"I love you," he replied.

"How sweet. I suppose I love you too, I guess a return at this point would be pointless," she said.

"A return for who? Anthony Topers," Derek joked.

"Oh goodness, let's go," she said. He didn't let go of her though, instead, he held her tighter.

"What?" she asked, surprised at his behavior.

"Nothing," he said as he stared at her.

"Derek," she said.

"I really do love you," he told her.

"I know and I love you too. I would never return you," she promised.

He smiled at her and let go of her, grabbing her hand. He pulled her out of the room and to their seats. As they watched their youngest son get married, he found himself saying the words as the minister did. When the I dos came, he looked over at Casey and said I do as Noah did, causing Casey to blush just as she had at their own wedding because the words he said were just as true now as they had been twenty six years ago.

**(A/N-Hope you liked it!! I want to say thank you to everyone who read, alerted and/or favorited and reviewed for this story. I am so glad you all enjoyed it!! Now if you could please review one last time so we can break the 200 mark I would be so happy!! Bye for the last time on the Borrowed Family!!)**


	13. First Book!

Hello fellow writers and readers! I have finally done it! I have finally written and self published my first book on Amazon. I figured who better to tell the good news than my first readers! It is definitely along the same vein as my fanfics so I hope you guys will go buy my first book and read it :D I would love to see what you think of my next step in writing. The name is Work in Progress by Brianna St. Jean. I really hope you guys like it.


End file.
